The Prophecy
by pottergrl15
Summary: What if Voldemort wasn't the only evil being in the wizarding world? What if a much greater evil was hunting a girl and she comes to Hogwarts looking for protection? Will she find it? Or will she find something more in a certain boywholived...
1. Prologue

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his large oak desk, rifling through the papers that Fudge had been sending. It seemed as though he still prized Ablus's knowledge, especially now that Voldemort had returned. Dumbledore let out a long sigh, absent-mindedly stroking his beard when a knock on his door jarred him from his thoughts.

The head of Sybil Trelawney peeked out from being it. "You called for me Albus?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes Sybil," he replied gently, "Have a seat." He waited patiently as Sybil made her way over to the plush red chair before his desk. "I was simply wondering if your were feeling alright, you seemed quite under the weather the past few days."

"Have I?" She asked, slightly dazed. Dumbledore nodded, "I hadn't noticed. But is suppose I haven't been feeling quite myself…" She paused, " I constantly have this feeling in the back of my mind…" her eyes started to glaze over as Dumbledore leaned in, for he knew this was a sign that Sybil was about to make a real prediction, "something is getting closer…closer…" her voice suddenly dropped. Her mouth opened as a voice not her own spoke

_Closer and closer, the dove draws near,_

_And soon the raven will know no fear._

_And where upon these two shall meet,_

_A once great evil, they'll defeat._

_Where once was light now is dark,_

_Held inside the lightning mark._

_Living a life that neither wants,_

_With a past that always haunts._

_Hair so black with eyes so green,_

_He holds great anger, yet she's serene._

_Hair of brown, and eyes of blue,_

_Holds the love that is so true._

_No mere mortal shall know her spell,_

_Only the one she loves so well._

_Yet of her role he does not know,_

_Still through much doubt their love will grow._

_Far away they keep each other,_

_For fear their love will harm another._

_Yet harm another they must do,_

_To rid the world of evil's hue._

_Beyond the danger lies the truth,  
of the champion with forgotten youth.  
Powered by the light of love,_

_She will help him rise above._

Albus leaned back into his chair, Sybil starting to come around. She would remember nothing of this incident of course. She blinked a few times before returning her attention to the man in front of her. "I'm sorry Albus, I seem to have spaced out for a moment there."

"It's quite alright Sybil, why don't you go get some rest, after all, school will be starting tomorrow, and we need all our teacher at the top of their game, hmm?"

"Yes, yeas of course." She rose from the chair and headed out the door, be it a little more alert than she had been when she entered.

Dumbledore waited a few moments after Sybil left before getting up and hurrying to his Pensieve dresser. He pulled open the last draw, revealing a golden bowl with liquid gold inside. He tapped his wand to his temple, drawing out a silver thread of thought, and placed it into the gold. Within moments, a glass sphere manifested swirling with a bright silver white light. Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief, the prophesy had been preserved, now all that was left to do was to send it to the Department of Mysteries…and make a copy for himself…just in case.

He held the sphere between his hands levitating it slightly as he prepared the copying when there was yet another knock on his door. He placed the sphere delicately in his draw and resumed his seat at his desk, "Come in!" he called, and Firenze entered, "Yes Firenze?"

"I didn't mean to disturb you Albus, but I was just wondering if I am to continue as the Divination teacher. I understand that I was required when Professor Umbridge was here and when Professor Trelawney went on sabbatical last year to "reconnect with her inner eye", but I wasn't sure about this year seeing as how she is back."

Dumbledore nodded, " Yes, well, Sybil has not been the same since Umbridge was here, I believe that resuming all of her old classes will be too much for her. I was curious if you would be willing to take on half of her classes. She would teach palm reading, crystal balls, tealeaves, and the usual; while you would be in charge of fortunes through the stars and occurrences in nature? How is that?"

"Excellent Professor," Firenze replied, smiling, "To be honest I was never really good at palm reading or tea leaves, that sort of thing. Um…when would I…"

He was cut off when a meek voice called from behind the office door…"Uncle Dumbledore?" The door opened to reveal a timid girl of about 17 year of age. Her straight plain brown hair that fell just below her shoulders was pulled into a ponytail held in place by a white ribbon. She was wearing a silver tank top and pants with a gold trim and a golden bathrobe. "Oh…I'm sorry Uncle Dumbledore, I didn't know you were with someone, I'll wait out…"

"It's quite alright Amelia," he paused for a moment before turning to Firenze, "This is my niece, Amelia Matthews; Amelia, this is Firenze the divination instructor through researching the stars."

Firenze nodded, as did Amelia, "Nice to meet you," she said, "I've always enjoyed stellar predictions, I find them to be the most accurate, aside from fire readings."

Firenze looked shocked at this, "You can do fire readings," Amelia nodded to this rare talent, "and you know of stellar predictions?"

"Yes," she replied softly, "In fact, I was just looking at the stars before, have you noticed that mars has been unusually bright lately…I think the war is coming faster than we all thought it would, but that's not all, Venus and the dog star are also unusually bright."

Firenze starred, but was jarred out of his thoughts when Amelia cleared her throat, "Um, uncle, I was wondering if professor Trelawney is alright, I saw her in the hall and she seemed dazed…"

"Ah, yes, she's fine Amelia, no need to worry. I have a feeling that she will be feeling like her old self in no time."

"Oh, that's good…Um…well I just came by to say good night, so…good night uncle Dumbledore, nice to meet you Professor Firenze," she headed out of the room, shutting the door behind her but not before turning to the last person in the room, blue eyes sparkling behind her line gray wire rim glasses, "Hat" she said.

"Matthews" it replied as she left. The hat turned to Dumbledore, "Like Grandfather, like Granddaughter, eh Albus?"

"Granddaughter?" questioned Firenze, "I thought she was your niece?"

"Well, she is my granddaughter, but when she calls me that it makes me feel too old, so I asked her to call me her uncle. I believe it is also more comfortable for her; I don't think she believes that an odd old man such as myself could ever be a grandfather."

"I see."

"As for your schedule, how is every other week for you. Sybil will teach the 2nd, 4th, and 6th year students one week while you teach the 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th years, and you rotate."

"That's good for me, thank you Professor Dumbledore." Firenze stated politely as he left the room.

Dumbledore waited a few more moments before walking over to his Pensieve dresser, and slowly opening the bottom draw. He took out the glowing sphere, levitating it between his hands, creating an identical copy of it. He went back to his desk in order to fill out a message for the Department, and called Fawkes to him. He gently strapped the sphere to the phoenix and sent it off, watching him fly off into the night. He sighed, walking back to his desk, he picked up the copy sphere and played it. He listened intently to the prophecy hoping to find any clues at all.

So far all he knew was that it involved Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the one who had defeated Voldemort as well as escaped him numerous times. That much was obvious, after all, Harry was the only boy Dumbledore knew of that had black hair, green eyes, and a lightning scar. Not to mention the part about once was light now is dark, ever since Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries Harry had been disconnected somehow. He seemed more distant and closed off; even Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were having trouble reaching him.

But the girl, brown hair, blue eyes…well that could be anyone, anyone on earth. How was he supposed to pick out who she was out of the billions of people on the planet? Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his eyes; he looked at a picture of Amelia, his Amelia, the only thing he had left of his family. The picture was very different from any other one in the castle, for it did not move; Dumbledore would not have been able to take seeing those in the picture smiling and waving at him day after day. It was taken six years ago, only a few months before her parents were killed. Yet the girl in the picture would not know this, she was forever immortalized in the loving embrace of her parents. The picture contained Amelia holding her unicorn, Aya, only a baby then, her parents holding her from behind. Her eyes sparkled with life and hope. _The same sparkle Emily had, _Dumbledore thought to himself, remembering his daughter Emily and her husband Ian, the only man Dumbledore trusted with her.

He looked at Amelia, still holding Aya as she would forever. She had just cut her brown hair, it was curled for that special event, her birthday. He remembered that day, Emily had gotten her a unicorn because Amelia had just gotten glasses, which still could not dim the blue of her eyes…

_WAIT_ Dumbledore thought; _brown hair…blue eyes…full of hope…could it? No, it can't be…or could it? Could the prophecy be speaking of Amelia?_

_No, impossible_…

Amelia rushed though the halls of Hogwarts, she had to put the books her uncle had let her read back in his office before the sorting ceremony. "Yeah," she thought, "like that would happen."

The sun had set and the students would be arriving any minute…strike that, they were here. Amelia groaned as a group of Slytherins entered the great hall, a boy with blond hair (three guesses who) running right into her, making her drop all her books. She let out an exasperated sigh before kneeling down to pick up the old books, everyone walking around her, not bothering to stop and help.

"Stupid Slytherins…no respect…no consideration…no apology…no I don't need any help with the books…" As she said that last part to herself the last book she needed was held in front of her. She looked up; blue eyes met green and locked together. She slowly reached out for the book, not breaking eye contact with the black haired boy. They both stood slowly, hands still on the book yet not touching, eyes never wandering…


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Hi…" he said, looking at her curiously…

"Hi…" Amelia said still staring at the boy, before realizing what she was doing and broke the connection placing the book on her enormous pile. "Thanks for the help…" She looked around at the almost empty entrance hall, and realized she would definitely be late for the sorting…"Oh my god, I got to go, I need to give these books to my uncle…sorry…" She backed up to an open doorway, eyes never leaving the boy…"See you later…" she said slowly shutting the door, breaking eye contact.

Harry Potter stood there rooted to the spot, staring as the mysterious girl backed away; she shut the door, snapping him out of his daze… "HEY HARRY!" he heard the voice of his best friend Ron Weasley, call. He turned to see Ron and Hermione, standing by the entrance to the great hall. Their hands were laced since they had started going out in the middle of last year, after one particularly interesting argument over the correct way to kill a vampire when Ron had kissed Hermione to shut her up…they had been inseparable since then. "You coming mate!"

Harry nodded numbly before following them in and taking his usual seat at the Gryffindor table. The sorting had gone smoothly, ten students to Hufflepuff, ten to Ravenclaw, Eleven to Slytherin, and Eleven to Gryffindor. Everyone was expecting Professor McGonagall to take the sorting hat away, yet she didn't. Dumbledore stood now, clearing his throat to get the attention of the students. "I have an announcement to make before the sorting is finished. We have a new student who will be joining the 7th year. Her name is Amelia Matthews, you shall all treat her with respect." The students started to whisper among themselves about who this new stranger could be, when Dumbledore cleared his throat again, "She should be here…right…about…now…"

As he finished the double doors at the end of the teacher's table opened to reveal a girl around 5'6", straight brown hair falling slightly below her shoulders, blue eyes glancing nervously from behind thin gray wire rim glasses, around the hall filled with students; Harry immediately recognized her as the girl from the Entrance Hall. She was now bowing her head slightly and looking at the teachers.

"I'm late, aren't I?" She asked in her meek voice.

McGonagall smiled gently, something students didn't believe was possible, and walked over to her, "No you're right on time."

The girl smiled and followed her over to the three-legged stool. She sat down, ankles crosses, hands neatly folded on her lap as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"_Matthews_," Amelia heard in side her head.

"_Hat_" she replied silently.

"_Why don't I just put you in Gryffindor and get this over with_?"

"_Okay, but um…don't you have to look in my head to see where I belong_?"

"_Amelia, I have known you since you were born, as I have with just about every member of your family, believe me there is nothing in your head that would make me doubt that you belong in Gryffindor. Just remember: __dormiens vita.__"_

"_What?_" she asked, blushing slightly.

"_Now that you mention it…I could always put you in Slytherin_…"

"_NO_!" she thought loudly almost jumping out of her seat, but calmed when she heard the hat laughing at her inside her head.

"_I'm just kidding_…"

"_You…_"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Professor McGonagall took the hat off Amelia's head and she headed over to the Gryffindor table.

She walked down the long isle in between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, looking for an open place to sit, and she found one next to the boy from the hall.

"Hi," she said meekly to him, "Is it okay if I sit here? It doesn't look like there is room elsewhere."

"Sure," Harry nodded, scooting over slightly to make room. "You're the girl from the hall right? The one with the books?"

She nodded as she sat down next to him, "Yeah, I'm Amelia Matthews, you can call me Mia though."

The food appeared just then as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, "I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl, and the boy over there stuffing his face is Ron Weasley."

She elbowed the red haired boy next to her, "Niph ta medd oh."

Hermione sighed, "And of course, you know Harry Potter."

"Who?" Mia asked shaking her head slightly.

"Me." Harry said.

Mia was about to speak when Hermione beat her to it, "You don't know who Harry Potter is?"

Mia shook her head, "Should I?"

"Well, Yeah!" Ron said after swallowing the food in his mouth, "I mean, he only defeated You-Know-Who…"

"No, I don't know, sorry…" Mia stated trying to figure out what they were talking about.

Harry sighed at their antics, "Lord Voldemort."

Mia looked confused for a moment before it dawned on her, this was the boy her Uncle had mentioned to her. "Oh, him…so you're Harry, my uncle mentioned you."

"Your uncle?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he told me about how you defeated Lord Voldemort…" Hermione and Ron shuddered and Harry looked shocked that someone other than himself and Dumbledore had actually said his name…but then again she didn't know who Harry was at first.

"_That was nice_," Harry thought to himself, "_Finally no one pining over me or chasing me or staring or pointing…_"

"He also said that you um…" she thought for a moment, "found the sorcerer's stone, won the triwizard tournament, and helped free Sirius Black…" she paused, Hermione was frozen, Ron's fork was only half way to his face, while Harry's hands were clenched beneath the table. They knew what would come next; Sirius was a murderer who deserved to die… "That was a good move Harry, I don't think he should have gotten the Dementor's kiss, after all he is innocent." The group looked at her in shock, "What?" she asked, getting nervous. _"Did I say something wrong…"_

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"That Sirius Black was innocent, isn't he?" she replied.

"Yes, but why do you think so?"

"Well, I spend my summers here in Hogwarts, catching up on what I missed during the school year, I have to go to a muggle school most of the time, and Professor Lupin always comes to teach me Defense against the Dark Arts, and he told me some stories about what Hogwarts was like when he was here with your father and mother, and Sirius. He told me that Sirius was your dad's best friend, so it never really fit that he would betray them to Voldemort…now Peter Pettigrew on the other hand, he was always a suspicious little character…" She looked at the group, only to see them staring at her. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Harry was the first to snap out of his stupor, "No! No, you didn't, it's just not many people believe that Sirius is innocent…" his thoughts turned to the events of his fifth year…Sirius laughing…protecting him…falling through the veil…

"You um…didn't mention the Chamber of Secrets, did your uncle not mention it to you?" Hermione asked, seeing Harry's thoughts wander.

"Yes he did," Mia replied.

"Must be pretty awesome to know that Harry discovered the Chamber after fifty years, eh?" Ron questioned, chest swelling with pride at his friend.

"Well, I guess…but it wasn't after fifty years, more like ten…"

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"I was talking to Myrtle about her time here as a student once when I was seven, she told me about the chamber…so I went down into it and…"

"You couldn't have gone into the Chamber!" Ron shouted in disbelief.

"Why not?" Mia asked, truly not understanding where Ron was coming from.

"Well, Mia, the reason why you couldn't possibly be able to get into the Chamber is that a Parsel-mouth needs to open it…" Hermione stated as simply as she could.

"Yeah, and?"

Then it dawned on Harry, "You're a Parsel-mouth?"

Mia nodded, looking at their shocked faces, "Isn't everyone?" They shook their head, "Oh"

"Harry's a Parsel-mouth, and the only other one I know of is Voldemort…" Ron stated suspiciously.

Harry however actually gave a smile, for the first time in about a year, "_Finally someone like me…_" he thought

While Hermione and Ron's thoughts were more along the lines of "_Who is this girl?"_

Dumbledore stood, "And now it is time to retire to our rooms for a good night's sleep, just a few more words," He cleared his throat, "Diddle Gadney Rottem Poot!" And with that he headed out of the teacher's door, followed by the teachers.

The students rose, first years following the prefects; Mia rose too and headed out the doors with the golden trio. She stopped short just outside the Great Hall, "Oh, I need to pick up a book from my uncle, I'll meet you guys back at the common room."

She started to walk away when Hermione called after her, "Wait, don't you need the password?"

"No, the sorting hat told me it," Hermione looked skeptical. Mia sighed, "_dormiens vita, _right?"

Hermione nodded as Mia headed off. As soon as Mia turned the corner, Ron and Hermione rounded on Harry, "Stay away from her Harry…"

I

I

I

I

I

Mia entered Dumbledore's office, to find him sitting at his desk waiting for her, "Stay away from Harry, Amelia…"

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter Two

Hermione nodded as Mia headed off. As soon as Mia turned the corner, Ron and Hermione rounded on Harry, "Stay away from her Harry…"

"What? Why?" Harry asked looking at his friends oddly.

"First off, you don't know who she is, who her uncle is, where she comes from, why she's here…well, anything!" Ron all but shouted at his friend.

"Ron's right Harry, for all you know she could be working for You-Know-Who." Hermione added. Harry just stared at them.

"Look mate, she's got a lot of things working against her." Ron added.

"Like what?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"Well…she didn't know who you were! Who doesn't now a days? She could be faking it!" Ron shouted yet again.

"You heard her, she's been at a muggle school. How many muggles do you know that know about Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"She also said his name, the only people I know of who say his name are the Death Eaters." Hermione chimed in.

"So, I say his name as does Dumbledore, we're not death eaters, are we?"

"Snape is, for all you know she could be his niece!" Again Ron shouted.

"She could also be Lupin's, or Flitwick's, or even Filch's for crying out loud!" Harry retorted.

"Lupin never mentioned her Harry," Hermione spoke softly, "Don't you think he would have said something about her to you at least, telling her stories about your parents?"

"Maybe it slipped his mind?" Harry asked growing less sure of himself.

"Myrtle never mentioned her either, not even when you found the chamber," Ron said, finally bringing down the volume.

"And what about her being a Parsel-mouth. I know you are one Harry, and we both know why you are one, but why is she one?"

"Look Harry," Ron said putting an arm around his friend, "If she is just a regular girl, like you think she is, do you really want her to get caught up in your war with Voldemort? We've been with you since the beginning."

"And even if it wasn't for you, we'd still be in danger from him, I'm a muggle born, and Ron's family is in the Order."

"But Mia has nothing. Do you want to get her involved, put her in danger?"

Harry let these words sink in as they continued their journey to the Gryffindor entrance, "I guess not…I'll try to keep her at a distance."

"Good," Ron said, "That's all we're asking."

"Dormiens Vita," Hermione said to the Fat Lady.

I  
I  
I  
I

Mia entered Dumbledore's office, to find him sitting at his desk waiting for her, "Stay away from Harry, Amelia…"

Amelia bowed her head, "I know."

"Do you?" Dumbledore asked, "Do you really?"

"Of course I do uncle. If I were to get closer to Harry, I'd put him in more danger than he already is." She walked over to her Uncle's desk and sat down in the chair placed before it. "If I were to get close to him…Malae would come after him, just like she did with any other person I got close to." Tears started to form in her eyes, "I should just leave here, I put the students in too much danger. Hogwarts may be safe from Voldemort, but once Malae finds out where I am there will be no stopping her."

"No," Dumbledore said standing from behind his desk, "You shall remain here. Malae will not attack the school."

"Not directly!" Mia shouted standing up, "She'll find ways around that until she is able to break my wards! And by then she would have found out about Voldemort and joined up with him! I'm too close to the wizarding world, she'll find out! And once she does you won't have to worry about Voldemort anymore, he'll be long gone, but Malae will be stronger than ever! I HAVE TO LEAVE!"

"YOU SHALL REMAIN HERE!" Dumbledore screamed. He calmed down soon enough seeing the state his granddaughter was in. She was sitting on the floor, next to the chair, tears cascading down her face. Dumbledore moved over to the fallen girl, taking her into his arms in a comforting embrace. "You shall remain here, here is where I can best protect you."

Mia gave an ironic laugh, "I should be the one protecting you."  
"Well, I have lasted this long, haven't I?"

Mia nodded, "But she's stronger than last time."

"And you are stronger too…." He trailed off, not sure whether or not he should say what he was about to say, "You and Harry must stay away from each other, you will only bring danger to each other. Voldemort would go after you, seeing a way to get to Harry, and Malae would go after Harry seeing a way to get to you. You and Harry are in the same boat here, of two worlds, one cannot exist without the other. Harry gives the wizarding world hope, and you give our world hope. Without either of you, the worlds would crumble."

Mia laughed again, "You have been saying that since I was nine years old."

"And yet it never gets old…or less true." Dumbledore pulled Mia to her feet, "I know you have suffered much young one, but you must never give up on the hope that it will get better, now what have I always told you?"

Mia smiled slightly, "Dum vita est, spes est. Where there is life, there is hope."

Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle, "Yes, now off to bed with you." Mia wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe one last time before heading to the door, "Oh Mia, here."

Mia turned in time to see an old leather bound book float over to her, "How to care for a Basilisk…You mean…"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Mia's face broke out into an ear-to-ear smile as she ran to hug her grandfather. "Thank you uncle Albus!"

"Your welcome Mia, but you need to read the book front to back before I can give you the egg."

"Of course."

"And I expect you to fix it, you know the its breath, eyes, and size…can't have it killing off students now can we?"

"No uncle Albus, Good night." She kissed him on the check before heading out of the office.

Dumbledore sighed as he sat back down in his seat. He took the picture of Mia and her parents in his hands, gazing at it when the sorting hat spoke. "You should have told her Albus."

"I know…"

I

I

I

A/N – Hi, sorry it took so long to update, finals at my school came around before I knew it. I threw in some unfinished things in this chapter, just remember all, will be explained eventually. If I confused anyone, the basilisk will be 'fixed' so that it won't grow very big, or kill anyone with its eyes or breath. Mia plays more of a role in the upcoming war than her uncle let on, and keeping Harry and Mia away from each other will become harder in the future. That is all I have to say.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Hi! I wasn't going to continue this fic because I am a die hard H/G fan, but after seeing the 4th HP movie, I think that Harry is going to need some serious help with Lord Moldy Cheese, so here it is, the next chappy…

The dungeons were just as dark and cold as ever for the two houses down there. Gryffindor and Slytherin were stuck there for double potions…well, it was more like screw up your potion for the first period, then have Snape at your throat for the next period. Everyone was working at a feverish pace to attempt at getting their potion done within the time limit…everyone except Mia Matthews. She was sitting in her seat in the back of the potions room, far away from Harry, spoon charmed to stir the cauldron to her specifications, as she sat reading a large leather bound book.

She appeared to be about half way threw it when the first half of the class ended with a roar…from Snape. He was currently standing over the cauldron of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy who had reluctantly been paired together for the class. They were the two best potions brewers of the 7th year class, and it was very doubtful that they would have done anything to endanger their grade in this class. So when Snape started criticizing their potion it left the class stunned, if they did bad then everyone must have failed.

Snape stirred their potion once more, "The color is all wrong, it should be more green, you didn't add enough monkswood, and look at the consistency," He lifted the spoon and let the potion drip off it, "Pitiful, not enough fire to simmer it."

He roamed over to Neville's cauldron…poor Neville, Snape gave one look at his Neon Orange chunky potion and started ranting and raving about all the possible things he could have done to it to make it that way. Neville paled greatly and looked to be about to regurgitate his lunch when Snape stalked over to his own desk, and spun about so quickly the class almost got whipped by his cloak. "MATTHEWS!" he bellowed.

"Yes, Professor?" was the meek reply from the back of the room, as Mia gently shut her book.

"GET UP HERE AND SHOW THESE MISERBLE EXCUSES FOR POTIONS BREWERS HOW TO MAKE A PROPER DISCRIMA POTION!" He yelled.

The small girl stood slowly from her chair, yet remaining by her desk saying, "But Professor…I…I don't think I can…I mean I haven't made one in…I'm too rusty and…I…"

Snape seemed to regain most of his calm during Mia's stuttering, "Miss Matthew," He started, "You mastered this potion in your 4th year, I do believe that you would be able to do it again now."

There were a few outbreaks of quiet murmur throughout the room, Hermione even gave a small gasp, no one could have mastered the Discrima Potion in their 4th year. It was a known fact that even Snape didn't fully master it till his own 6th year. Now for him to admit that this…this girl, this 7th year mastered it 3 years ago… This planted another seed of doubt in the minds of two students, what need would someone, let alone a 4th year have for making a potion meant to make a person's inner most hate control them?

Mia merely bowed her head as if a child being scolded, "Yes Sir, Professor Snape." She walked down the stairs that led to the front of the class, where a demonstration cauldron was set up. She opened her potions book and spent a good five minutes reading it.

"What's taking her so long?" one Draco Malfoy spat, growing impatient with the girl's lack of brewing.

"She, unlike many of you, actually reads the instructions before making the potion." He turned to Mia as she started cutting up all of the various plants and insects, "She pre-cuts all the ingredients so that she will not have to rush to get them ready in time." He was silent then as Mia continued to cut ingredients and started her potion. All eyes were on her as she threw the ingredients into the cauldron at preciously the right time. She stirred the potion three times counter clock wise letting it simmer, before settling back in her chair to resume her reading. Another 15 minutes went by where in some students started small conversations and others remained watching her. Suddenly she snapped her book shut as the potion turned to the perfect combination of Teal. She stood, stirring the potion 5 times clock wise and 4 counter.

She then made the fire disappear suddenly with her wand, leaving the potion to cool. "um…I…noticed before that some of you," she said, looking at the class. "Merely removed the cauldron from the fire, but you aren't supposed to move it until it is cool. You the only option left is to remove the fire."

In this time, Snape had walked over to Mia's cauldron in the back of the room, which had cooled, and was testing it. "Perfect," he said, startling everyone, who had had their eyes on Mia. They all looked at him shocked, "15 points to Gryffindor."

At this Draco Malfoy choked on his air, Neville passed out and everyone in the room gasped. Snape had just _given_ points to a Gryffindor. Never in the history of Snape's time in Hogwarts had that been done. Two pairs of very suspicious eyes fell on Mia, who just stared at the potion.

-

-

"Miss Matthews," Snape called after the class was over. Everyone was filing out of the room, Mia and Neville were at the end of the line. Mia had been talking to Neville when Snape had called, so she bid him wait for her in the hall as she went to talk to the Professor.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" she asked in her polite way.

"You did very well in class today." He said, rifling through some 6th year essays.

"Thank you, sir." She replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to resume your Occulmancy lessons and potion lessons?" He asked not looking up from his desk.

"Yes, sir." She replied, she walked over behind his desk and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

She turned from the desk to see Neville peeking into the room, bewildered look upon his face. She smiled to herself, shaking her head, as she headed up to him. "Come on Neville, let's go for a walk."

She led him out side, to the school's perimeter. And they just walked, in silence, for a while. Neville was growing more comfortable with the silence when Amelia spoke, "I know why you're doing so poor in potions…I know about your parents…"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Neville stared at her, "Neville, I know that you aren't really as bad at potions as you make yourself out to be. I've seen you put ingredients into the potion that aren't even on the list. You're just worried about your parents."

"Wha…What about my parents?" Neville asked nervously.

Mia sighed, "Neville…" she sat down on the grass near the lake, motioning for him to do the same, "Last year…my family was attacked...by a great evil…" Neville nodded in understanding, thinking she meant He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "I…I was…the only one to survive…" She looked down at the lake, watching the Giant Squid sun bathing, "I spent about 9 months in St. Mundo's recovering…" She said, not really going into detail about the event. "I…saw your parents there."

Neville nodded his head, but he still didn't fully understand what she knew about him. As if sensing his confusion, Mia continued, "My parents were…um…really interested in different forms of magic, so I thought, since I didn't have anything better to do, that I'd see if I could help. My parents taught me everything they knew and I tried to help the healers…they introduced me to your parents, and your Gran."

"Really?" Neville asked, "Gran was there?" he never knew that Gran went without him to see his parents; they always needed each other for support upon seeing their condition.

Mia nodded, "Your Gran told me about what your parents were like, and I understand what you're going through with potions." She paused, thinking of how to phrase her words. "Your mum's side of the family was always really good in Herbology, something of a natural talent you seem to have acquired." Neville blushed at this comment. "But your father, he was really good in potions, wasn't he?" Neville nodded, as did Mia. "And you feel that if you do good in Potions, that you'd be erasing his memory, the thing that made him special to you, don't you?" He nodded again.

Mia leaned over and gave Neville a friendly hug, "Oh, Neville. The same thing happened to me…but you don't realize how lucky you are to still have your parents alive." She stood up, holding out a hand for Neville to, helping him up as she started walking again. "Doing well in potions won't make your dad any less special, and it definitely won't make him angry, it will make him closer to you, you'd share something in common, something you could talk about when you visit them."

Neville stopped walking as though the thought had just occurred to him. "You…you think so?"

Mia walked over to him, taking his hand in hers, leading him along a small path near the school, "I know so. But by now you're probably so used to doing poorly in potions that you're rusty at doing well in it. If you ever get stuck just think of your plants." He looked confused, "A lot of the ingredients in potions are made from different plants. If you get confused, just think of whether this plant would work with that plant, and so on." She paused, "And if you ever need help with anything, don't be afraid to ask me. Okay?"

Neville smiled and looked up as he heard someone calling his name; they had reached the green houses, just in time for the Herbology class to start. Mia smiled, heading over to house number 2.

"Mia!" Neville called, walking over to him, "Thanks."

Mia merely smiled and gave him a hug, pulling apart as the green house doors opened. Neville stepped in after being beckoned by Seamus. Mia stepped through, walking over to Professor Sprout who was struggling with overly large planting pots. "Need a hand Professor?" She asked taking half the pots from the teacher.

"What? Oh, yes. Thank you, Miss Matthews." Professor Sprout said, placing her pots on a planting bench.

"um…Professor?" Mia asked shyly, putting her pots on the bench also, "I was wondering if you were still looking for a 7th year student to help you teach classes and help around the grounds?"

Professor Sprout looked lost in thought for a moment before replying, "Oh, yes, why? Are you interested?"

"Well, not me, but I was thinking more along the lines of Neville." She started, before adding hastily, "He is really gifted in Herbology, and really eager to help, and he is so kind and gentle to the plants, and I think that this will really help his confidence, and…"

Professors Sprout laughed at this, "Miss Matthews, I am glad you reminded me of the position, and yes I think that Mr. Longbottom would be a perfect assistant."

"Thank you, professor." Mia muttered before rushing over to Neville, pulling him away from Seamus and the Golden Trio, speaking in hushed tones about something that appeared to be of great interest to Neville.

Suddenly Neville jumped on Mia, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. A pair of emerald green eyes narrowed in jealously at the display. Harry's hands clenched around the small shovel in his hands, knuckles turning white, much to the displeasure of two very concerned individuals.

Professor Sprout cleared her throat, bringing the attention of the room to herself. "Now, today class we will be handling the Hemlock tree, not to be confused with the Hemlock leaf. Mr. Longbottom if you will?"

Neville froze in his place, until Mia nudged him forward. He looked back at her, "Go on, you can do it," she mouthed. He smiled slightly, swallowing the large lump in his throat before heading up to Professor Sprout's side. "um…the…the Hemlock tree has actually the opposite affects of the poisonous Hemlock leaf, it is usually used in the most powerful of healing products. Its sap is…"

I

I

The dungeons were still as cold as ever as the Gryffindors and Slytherins spent their extended class with Snape. He had made all of them come during the free period after dinner the next day to make up for their poor class work the previous day. They were in partners again, but this time it was Harry and Draco, Ron and Mia, Hermione and Neville, and so on.

"LONGBOTTOM!" Snape shouted, scarring the living daylights out of just about everyone in the room, "What would you get if you combined Mandrake Oil with Wormwood?"

Everyone in the room had eyes on Neville, except for Mia, who appeared to be finishing up her book. "I…I wouldn't combine them…"

"Oh?" Snape sneered, "And why on earth not?"

"Well…it would create an explosion big enough to blow up and entire city block!"

The class waited with baited breath for Snape's reaction. "That…that's correct…"

Just then a book snapped shut. "Miss Matthew, my office now!" Snape yelled, stomping across the room to his office, Mia followed behind, shutting the door upon entering.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" She asked rather boardly.

"What did you do to Mr. Longbottom?"

"Nothing sir, I merely spoke to him about how his father would be proud of his potions talents and not angry as he thought he'd be…" She paused, "You remember that Neville's father almost gave you a run for your money when you were at Hogwarts as students. It appears that Neville has some of his father's talent…" Another pause, "Anything else, sir?"

Snape shook his head, opening the door for Mia to leave with the rest of the class, for the period had ended. Neville was waiting for her, "Thanks again," He muttered before heading out the door.

"Oy, Neville wait!" She called after him, rushing to catch up with him. "Um…I have to return a book to my uncle, and he has a lot of books about Herbology. If you want I could get him to lend you one?" Neville's eyes lit up at this as he nodded his head. "Great, I'll give it to you in the common room in a few minutes, ok?"

He nodded as she walked off, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to him, "Hey Neville," Harry said.

"Hey you guys," Neville replied, walking with them on the long trip up to the Gryffindor tower.

"So…" Ron started, "What were you and Mia talking about?"

"Oh, nothing much, just Herbology."

"Really?" Hermione asked, Neville nodded, "I never knew you two were such good friends…"

"Oh well that, Mia's really nice once you get to know her, all the teachers seem to like her, too. For example, yesterday I was waiting for her because she wanted to talk to me about something, and she was talking to Snape about something…and do you know what she did?" They shook their heads, as he turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady, "_dormiens vita. _She hugged him! I mean someone actually hugged Snape! And he let her…a Gryffindor! Would you believe it?"

Ron shook his head, throwing a look at Hermione. "Really?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean she even got Professor Sprout to let me be her assistant! Isn't that amazing!" He turned to the trio, falling onto one of the plush armchairs.

Just then a head poked in from behind the portrait hole, it was Mia. She looked at the 4 people in the room, glance lingering over Harry before moving quickly to Neville. "Oh, hey Neville, I got you that book." She tossed it over to him, entering the room. "It's a collection of magical herbs that can only be found in the Hogwarts area."

"Wow!" Neville exclaimed, "Thanks Mia."

He rifled through it as Mia spoke again, "My uncle as also wondering if you'd be interested in a project he's starting with Professor Sprout, to classify all the plant life around Hogwarts?" Neville nodded enthusiastically, "Great, I'll tell him tomorrow."

She started to head for the girl's dorm, when Harry spoke, "Which books do you have?"

She paused, looking down at her new book, before turning to Harry, smiling, "_Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Extinct Magical Creatures_…" she paused, slightly embarrassed, "I'm going to try to go out for the Gryffindor team. I've never been able to before now…well, good night, Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione…"

I

A/N: Upcoming chapters will include Mia's try outs, and Ron's suspicions growing, a fight between Mia and Draco, and Hermione feeling torn. And some more Harry/Mia action…I know that I made it seem more Mia/Neville, but it will add to Harry's feelings towards her.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

A week had gone by as the students of Hogwarts raced to finish their work in time for the Quidditch tryouts. It was Sunday, the Gryffindor day at the pitch.

Harry Potter yawned as he headed down to the Common Room from the dormitories. He paused as he reached the landing, the common room was colder than usual, and emptier…there was only one person there. Mia was sitting on the couch, robes pulled tightly around her with a scarf and gloves on, reading a book

"Hey Mia," Harry found himself saying as he moved to stand across from her.

She looked up, "Oh, hello Harry. What are you doing up this early?"

"Don't know really, couldn't sleep I guess…Why is it so cold in here? Hermione's SPEW got the house elves to boycott this room?"

"I'm not really sure," She answered, "I tried to start a fire, but I guess, I'm a little rusty, it wouldn't start."

Harry nodded, spying her book, "Is that Extinct Magical Creatures?"

Mia looked at the cover before looking up at him, " No it's Quidditch through the Ages." She shut her book, standing up, "I wanted to brush up on it…"

They both headed out of the Common Room, into the hallway, though neither seemed to notice.

"Oh yeah, tryouts are today." Harry said suddenly remembering.

Mia laughed, "Well, that's not good if the captain forgets," she joked, making Harry smile, "Maybe I should reconsider my attempts to join the team…"

"Don't even think about it," Harry warned, laughing for the first time in months. "So…what position are you going to try out for?"

"Well…" Mia trailed, "Madame Hooch says that I'm a good chaser…maybe I'll try out for that…"

"That's good," Harry said.

"Well, I can't very well try out for seeker, obviously, or keeper…so that leaves only chaser or …"

"Beater," Harry finished, he looked thoughtful for a moment, "I can't imagine you as a Beater."

Mia pushed open the door to the great hall, it was mostly empty save for a few students and teachers, "Oh really, and why's that?"

"Well, look at you," He said, separating himself from her to walk on the other side of the table. "A small, little thing like you?"

Mia laughed, taking a seat across from Harry, "Looks can be deceiving," She said, " I may surprise you Harry. I have a lot of pent up anger, I could probably hit a bludger farther than you could even if you were aiming it at Voldemort."

"Wanna bet," Harry muttered.

"What was that?" she asked, challenge in her eyes.

Harry noticed, a smirk making it's way onto his face. He leaned forward slightly, elbows resting on the table. "I bet, that I can beat you at bludger batting."

Mia leaned forward also, "You're on, when and where?"

"The Quidditch Pitch, after tryouts."

"I'll be there."

"Good," Harry said, leaning back.

"Good," She repeated, leaning back also.

They stayed like that for a moment longer before bursting out with laughter.

Harry sighed, looking at Mia, thinking to himself, "What am I doing? Flirting with Mia? Making bets? I don't even know…"

"But seriously Harry," she said, cutting his thoughts, "Do _you_ think I should try out? I men, I'm not he best Chaser and I'm already the laughing stock of muggle schools for just believing in Magic…I don't want to be laughed at here too…Half the school probably already doesn't like me and…"

"Hey," Harry said, "No one, except the Gryffindors, are allowed at the pitch today, and no one really makes fun of anyone, and even if they do, they move on to the next person almost immediately."

Mia sighed, "I wish Keeper was open. Madam Hooch said that I'd be an excellent keeper…"

"Ron didn't put it open?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"Well…Ron usually leaves Keeper open. He doesn't…um…think that he's very good, so he leaves it open for someone to try for it…no one really does…they…um…don't have the heart to take his spot."

Mia considered this for a moment…she had seen the replays that her uncle had sent her of the Hogwarts games. It was on pure luck that Gryffindor didn't loose horribly with all the attempts Ron made for the Quaffle. She'd guess on average, Ron made one save a game on top of many unsuccessful attempts and about three penalties during the attempts. She decided to check if the position was open, and then maybe try out for the position.

"But are you sure no one will have a problem if I did try out?" She asked apprehensively.

"Yes, I'm positive," He reached forward, taking her gloved hand in his, "Besides, I'll be there. And I promise not to laugh."

He said this with such conviction that Mia smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem," He replied smiling.

The doors to the great hall opened as more students entered. Both Harry and Mia pulled their hands back, smiling embarrassedly, blushing.

Mia sat back, taking off her gloves and scarf, "So Mr. Potter, may I ask what your favorite Quidditch team is?"

"Yes, you may, Miss Matthews, "Harry laughed, "A personal favorite of mine is the **Wimbourne Wasps."**

**Mia looked at him oddly for a moment, "Really?" He nodded, "I would have thought you'd pick the **Kenmare Kestrels."

"Well…I don't really know all that many teams. I really only know the ones that Ron's told me about. And I've really, only gone to one game, at the World Cup in my 4th year…"

"Only one?" she asked, "Well, that's more than I've been to."

"Really?" Harry asked.

She nodded, "I've watched the rest on my replay."

"Your what?"

"Replay, it's a small stone about the size of a walnut. You rest it on your forehead after you've seen an event and it will replay it later. It's really a wonderful device. It can hold any amount of things. I have one reserved for Quidditch. I'll bring it to try outs for you."

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed.

Just then the food started to appear. Mounds of waffles popped up right in front of Harry and Mia.

"Oh, Waffles!" They both shouted, piling waffles on their plates. They looked at each other smiling and blushing before settling into a nice discussion about the different types of waffles they had had along with toppings.

This was how Ron and Hermione found them, sitting at the table, staling pieces of each other's waffle, red in the face with laughter.

"…no, not that!" Mia laughed.

"And you know what? The big lug ate it too!" Harry said in between breaths, "Dudley actually believed that it was a new form of granulated chocolate!"

"Oh, god," Mia said, taking a final bite from her waffles, "What happened when he got to the worm?"

"He…he ate it…and…said, 'Make sure it's fully cooked next time'!" Harry and Mia were now laughing so hard that they were holding their stomachs, tears in their eyes.

Ron and Hermione were in shock, never, in the months of trying were the able to get Harry to laugh that hard. They looked at each other before casting a quick glance at the head table in time to see Dumbledore look away. They returned their gaze to the two people regaining their breath.

"Hello Ron, Hermione," Mia said, being the first to notice them.

"Took you lot long enough" Harry added after taking a large breath. It was true, breakfast was nearly over and it would soon be time for the Gryffindors to head to the Pitch.

Mia stood and Harry made to stand also, but Mia shook her head, "It's alright Harry, I just have to put my stuff back. I'll meet you at the pitch." She started to walk off.

Harry nodded as he turned to face his friends, "We were just talking."

"Yes, but Harry…" Ron started.

"No, look guys. That was the best conversation I've had in the longest time. No talk of Voldemort, or the prophecy, or magic, or the war…just a nonsense conversation about waffles." Harry stood, "Now, I'm going to head down to the Pitch to set up for try outs, alright?"

Without waiting for a reply, Harry walked out of the room.

Hermione turned to Ron, "At least he was laughing…"


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

There were about 20 new players trying out for the Gryffindor team. 12 Chasers, 8 beaters, and one keeper…Ron. There were 2 chaser positions and 2 beater positions open. So Harry began splitting the students into groups, 4 groups of chasers, 4 of beaters, and the only person trying out for keeper was Ron. Harry frowned; there was no sight of Mia anywhere.

Suddenly Harry felt a tap on his right shoulder, so he turned to his right…there was no one there…so her turned to his left to see…

Mia giggling, "I got you."

"Hardy Har, Hardy Har…very funny…so are you trying out for Chaser or Keeper?"

"Keeper, the flyer said that it was open…is it not too late?" she asked.

"Naw…you have perfect timing." He started to walk off when Mia ran over to his side.

"Here," she said dropping a black shiny stone onto his hand. "All you have to do is tap it with your wand and say replay. Then you can pick the game you want to watch or watch them in order. You can even make it so only you can hear it."

Harry looked at the ordinary stone, not quite sure what to make of it, but decided to try it out later, "Cool, thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied, "Um…is it okay if I borrow one of the school brooms…I don't have one."

"Yeah, sure…" she headed off when a thought occurred to him, "Mia wait, why not use Ron's broom, that way, no one's at a disadvantage."

"Sure, that works," Mia said.

So Harry called Ron over who agreed…reluctantly. He, being the gentleman that he is…after a nudge from Harry…offered to let Mia go first. But they'd have to wait till the chasers went, then the beaters.

The chasers, under Ginny's tutelage were doing excellent…well those that could keep on their brooms were fairing well. At least that narrowed the field to 7. They took off passing, dodging, swerving, rolling, and scoring; which brought the field to 4. That would be hard to judge.

Next were the beaters, 3 were sent away, all they wanted to do was smack the ball anywhere no direction or respect at all. Two completely missed the bludger as they went to swing, which left only 3…another hard choice.

Last came the Keepers. Harry had devised a way last year to help Ron keep his place on the team. 3 levels, the first with one chaser throwing goals, the second with 3 chasers and 3 Quaffles, and then the final level where a bludger was added. It was a way to challenge Ron as well as make others reconsider their idea to join as a Keeper.

Ron handed Mia his Nimbus 2000, who rose steadily in the air, up to the hoops. She readied herself against Ginny. Ginny threw easy catches, then difficult, then tricky…but Mia caught them with ease. Ginny was starting to get a little angry with Mia, she knew that the girl beat out Ron, when the other girls joined each was armed with a Quaffle. They took aim and fired at a different time. Mia shot about, zigging and zagging, catching the Quaffles retuning them. The girls threw harder, in odd directions hoping to catch her off. Harry blew the whistle signaling for the bludger to be set out.

Mia turned her broom slightly to view him better, she didn't know about the bludger. But when she saw them head to the box she figured it out. She turned back in time to see a Quaffle shot right at her head. She swung her broom around to hit the Quaffle back at Ginny, equally as hard.

This started another round, with Mia catching the Quaffles while avoiding the Bludger. She was struggling but still no goal had been made. Harry blew the whistle again, freezing the bludger as well to put it back in the box. Mia flew back down, handing a very stunned Ron his broom back. He took a large gulp before heading up to the goals, awaiting the command to start.

Harry walked over to Mia, "That was bloody brilliant," he said.

A few strands of brown hair had fallen out of Mia's bun, and a small layer of sweat matted her brow, but to Harry, she had never looked more beautiful…"Beautiful?" he asked himself, silently, "Yes, beautiful…"

"So, I did ok?" she asked still slightly out of breath.

"OK?" Harry asked, "That was excellent!"

Mia smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"OY! Harry!" he heard Ron yell, before remembering that his friend still had to go.

"Sorry!" he called back, blowing the whistle a moment later. He watched as Ginny threw a few easy shots…and then more easy shots. Harry frowned; he already knew that Ron wouldn't be named Keeper. So far he'd lost 3 of Ginny's throws and the other two chaser-try outs were heading up.

Needless to say, Ron did horribly. He was doing exactly what he did in the games, reacting too slow and missing it, or too fast and going out of bounds, or try to make a save look spectacular when it really wasn't. He'd given up by the time the bludger was supposed to be released. He'd simply flown down, saying that he'd gotten something in his eye and needed to go to the Hospital Wing. Ginny went with him…and that's how try outs were concluded, with about four possible chasers, three could be beaters, and only one seeker, keeper and chaser se…and Ron on the verge of a tantrum.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Harry and Mia waited till the crowd cleared before letting loose the stupefied bludger. Harry held the bludger in his hand and two bats in the other. "Here," he said, tossing her one bat, "I have it figured out. One of us goes first and hits the bludger," he held up his bat, gloves on, as Mia grabbed near the base with her own gloved hand, "When it looks as if it is about to turn," He grabbed above her hand and hers above his and so one, "We stupefy it so that it will land, and we mark it…Ha, I win." Harry finished as his hand covered the top of the bat.

Mia smiled shaking her head, "After you," she said stepping back, beckoning him forward.

"Thank you," he said jokingly. He sent the bludger flying with his wand, un-stupefying it so that it headed back at him. He swung hard; the ball went flying half way across the pitch. He stupefied it and the bludger went sailing near the other side. He smirked at her, waving his wand. A blue flag went up by the bludger. Harry accio-ed it back and handed it to Mia.

She smiled, "Watch and learn." She threw the ball up in the air, waiting till it came down to smack it away with her wand, as if she were in muggle volleyball. With a swish of her wand she had un-stupefied it. It flew back at her with a vengeance but she merely glared at it and swung with all her might. She waited for the bludger to slow before re-stupefying it, watching as it sailed across the grounds and landed….crashed…into the wall on the other side, imbedding itself in it.

The sound of the impact shocked the two teens into action, they ran across the field to the wall. Harry accio-ed it out, flying it back to the box as Mia repaired the wall. "No harm, no Foul," she muttered sheepishly.

But then she stood and smiled at Harry. "Told you so," he nodded. She then started walking off to the box to help Harry put the balls away.

"Don't worry," He said, "I've got it, you head up to lunch."

"You sure?" She asked, "Alright…I have to go see my uncle any way. Bye." She waved, walking off, Harry waved back before returning to the box.

I

I

I

She was about half way up to the castle when she saw Hermione walking down from it. She went to wave but put her hand down, noticing Hermione's look….and she looked angry…

A/N – sorry for the short chappy.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

A/N – Introduction to a less Mary-Sueish Mia! -

"Hi Hermione," Mia said, "What's the matter?"

"You should know," Hermione said, marching right up to her, "How could you do that to Ron!"

"Do what?" Mia asked.

"Embarrass him like that!"

"But…I didn't…I just…"

"Yes you did! Showing off like that! You took his spot from him! He deserves to be Keeper! He…"

Now Mia was getting angry, "He didn't deserve anything! Hermione, let me tell you something, I have wanted to be on the Gryffindor team….on any team since I was a child. Had I been able, I would have tried out for the team, but I couldn't. So, I practiced when I could. I practiced every position so, maybe; just maybe, I could get on the team. Keeper just happened to be my strength."

"Well…you didn't have to bewitch his broom to get in!"

There was silence…

"What?"

"Ron told me that he let you use his broom. Then his broom wasn't working when he used it," she took a breath, "I understand if you don't like Ron or I, but you didn't have to do that to him! You didn't have to cheat…"

"Cheat?" Mia asked; she was beyond angry now. Who the bloody hell did this girl think she was? Yelling at her, accusing her of cheating! "Look Hermione, I have never cheated at anything in my entire life. I don't intend to start now. As for Ron, I'm sorry if he thinks something was wrong with his broom, but I didn't do any thing to it. I've seen the Hogwarts games on my replay…"

"Your what?" Hermione cut in.

"Replay, go look it up if you want. Anyway, from what I've seen Ron was doing exactly what he does in the games. If he did poorly today it's because he's naturally bad at that position. I didn't do anything at all. If you…"

"Well, well, well," A voice said, Draco Malfoy stepped out of the trees, "If it isn't the Newbie and the Mud-Blood, having a little spat."

The girls stiffened, Mia turned to Hermione, "Excuse me for a moment," she said before rounding on Malfoy. "My name is Amelia Matthews, and she is Hermione Granger. I am not exactly new to the school and I would appreciate it if you'd not call Hermione that again."

"What?" He asked, "Mud-Blood?" He laughed, "You obviously don't know who I am, I'm…"

"I don't care," She said simply, "I wouldn't care if you were the minister of magic himself, that is a foul word to use on anyone who is not a Sludge Muck" (I know…dumb name, I made it up, imaging a mud monster)

Malfoy seemed stunned for a moment, "I am a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and…"

"I still, don't care," She cut in once again, "Do not use that word against Hermione or any other muggle born student, ever again, or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" He asked, taking a threatening step towards her, about to draw his wand. Suddenly he fond himself thrown against a tree, bound there by invisible rope, Amelia advancing on him, wand drawn.

She walked right up to him, wand pointed at his face. She spoke in hushed tones, so that Hermione wouldn't hear. "Malfoy, I'm warning you. I have spells beyond the power of a mere 7th year student, a knowledge that surpasses many of the teachers even, an experience worse than that of Harry Potter, and a power that could make your '_Dark Lord_' run scared…" she paused, speaking in normal tones again, "So if I were you," She backed away, putting her wand back, releasing Malfoy from her hold, "I'd never use that word again."

She turned away, heading back to Hermione when Draco scrambled to his feet, anger overruling his fear. How dare a Gryffindor, Mud-Blood loving…_girl_, get **him** scared like that? Him! A Malfoy! He ran at her wand drawn, curse forming on his lips.

Before Hermione could even utter a warning, Mia had spun around flinging her right arm out. Draco flew back, hitting the tree with a greater force than before, knocking him out cold.

Mia sighed, drawing her wand, kneeling by Draco. She conjured a floating stretcher, sending it up to the school, it's destination being the Hospital Wing.

She stood there a moment longer, staring after the stretcher. She glanced over at a bewildered and slightly frightened Hermione, before looking down, then back up to the castle.

"I never disliked you or Ron," She said finally, "Quite the contrary," She sniffled, "I thought we could be friends…" She let her sentence trail, turning to face her. "Just remember you two were the ones who disliked me." She smiled sadly before trudging up to the castle.

Hermione stood there, watching till her figure disappeared, "That…that…" she thought to herself, "wasn't wand less magic, was it?" she shook herself out of those thoughts, "No, it couldn't be…it was wild magic…nothing more…"

She started heading up to the castle as well, new feelings coursing through her, the most prominent being guilt. She had been arguing…yelling, at Mia, accusing her of horrible things… "_And she stuck up for me any way…and I still find myself not trusting her…but I know what to do_…"

I

I

I

The door to the Headmaster's office slammed shut as Mia ran over to the desk where her Uncle was awaiting her.

"Okay, Okay, before you say anything, I know that I'm not supposed to use sorcery…"

"Amelia," Dumbledore said.

But he was ignored as Mia continued, "…but I couldn't stop it this time, Draco was about to attack me with my back turned, and I'm pretty sure that Hermione only thinks that it is wild magic…"

"Amelia."

"…and I know that she will probably come to see you about hexing Ron's broom, but I didn't, you know that I would never cheat or abuse my magic, I didn't do anything to his broom, you have to believe me…"

"Mia…"

"…as for talking to Harry today…I'm sorry, but he is the only person in the school who seems to accept me and actually talk to me…I know that I should keep my distance, but please, just let me be friends with him, nothing more, please, that's all I ask…" She took a deep breath, her first real breath since she started her ramble, as she awaited her grandfather's response.

There was silence, before Albus Dumbledore started laughing. "What?" Mia asked.

Once his chuckles died down, Albus spoke, "Yes, Mia, I know about what happened at the Pitch just now. And I understand. I also realized that even if I were to forbid you from anything involving Harry, that Harry would find a way around it just to speak with you…so it is pointless to keep you from him. You have my permission to be his friend…just make sure that nothing happens to him…alright?" He asked her with a meaningful look.

"Yes, of course," She spoke, nodding her head. She dug into her bag, taking out the two books that she had borrowed from him. "I brought the books back."

"Thank you," He said, standing, "Would you like to take any more for a while?" He motioned towards the hundreds of books on the shelves of his office. Mia walked over to one of the shelves, eyes roaming over the numerous titles. "Although," He said, pulling out a draw of his desk, "I don't believe you will have that much time to read for a while…" Mia looked over at him, "What with Quidditch practice…your studies…your basilisk…" He finished, pulling out a golden egg from the draw. Mia squealed and ran up to it, taking it in her hands, cradling it. Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle. "It should hatch in a day or two…"

He was cut off by his granddaughter pulling him into a bone crushing one-armed hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Now now, you can leave the egg here, till it hatches…can't have the students knowing about this." Mia nodded, "And it must be kept within the Chamber, is that under stood?" Mia nodded again, "Now off to lunch with you."

Mia gave an apprehensive look, before nodding slightly, placing the egg on the desk. She gave the headmaster a chaste kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Albus?" The sorting hat asked, from one of the shelves.

Albus sighed, "I don't know…" he admitted, sitting back down, looking upon his picture of Mia…


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

A/N – Just so you know, there is a talent show at my school in two weeks and practice and auditions start soon…I might try out so it may take me a while to update…on to the story…

The rest of the day was very stressful for Mia; she had left Dumbledore's office heading to the Great Hall for lunch, but didn't stay long. Almost as soon as she had opened the doors she had spotted Ron glaring at her. Harry looked exasperated, as if he were trying to calm Ron down, but failing. Mia sighed, and headed over to the small table set up near the door. It had been placed there a few years ago upon Ravenclaw request; since many of them spent more time in the Library, they didn't want to waste time getting food at their tables, so a small table full of food was set up for those who wanted to catch a quick bite. Mia bowed her head as she grabbed some food before heading off to the Library.

She entered, half a sandwich finished, heading with purpose over to the Restricted Section. She made it to the entrance, when the Ravenclaws started to whisper among themselves. One even ran to get Madame Pince. Mia shook her head, walking into the section, eyes skimming the books looking in particular in the snake section. After all she needed to know how to raise her Basilisk. A small smiled graced her face as she found what she was looking for. Not many people had ever had a basilisk, even fewer raised one successfully, making it that much harder to find anything related to one.

Mia pulled the book from the shelf, hearing the speedy footsteps of the mad librarian getting closer to the section. "…possibly be in the Restricted Section!" Mia heard her yell at one of the students. "They should know it is Restricted for a reason! They need a teacher's permissions! Who could possibly be that stupid…" She was in the middle of yelling as Mia turned to face the librarian. Madame Pince paused, staring open mouthed at Mia. Pince opened and closed her mouth like a fish for a few minutes.

Mia gave a small chuckle, "Hello Madame Pince," she said, snapping the librarian out of her shock.

"Oh, it's just you Miss Matthews," she said as Mia stepped closer, "Did you find everything you needed?" She asked, stepping to the side so that Mia could exit, the Ravenclaw student staring in shock. Mia nodded, "Oh, that's good…" she looked at Mia's book, checking it out, "Will there be anything else?"

"No, I should be good," Mia said, taking the book back, "Thank you." Madame Pince nodded as Mia walked off to a small table near the back of the library.

She took a good look at the cover of the book she had taken, ignoring the murmurs going on around her. It was a very old red leather book, with a silver Serpent on the front. Mia turned it on its side, noticing that the book was held shut by a leather strap. She shook her head; she could only guess the way to open the book. It was just like the entrance to the chamber…now there's a thought…maybe….

Mia looked up, many of the students had been watching her, and quickly looked away. As quietly as she could, she spoke the word "OPEN" in parsel tongue.

The small lock clicked open, she smiled, looking up again to make sure that no one had noticed, it seemed like no one had. She opened the book, checking first who had written it, and her smile grew, just as she suspected, Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk Basics.

She shook her head, leaning forward to read and not be noticed, blending into the background, as was her skill.

I

I

I

"Mia…" A voice said. She looked up to see Madame Pince staring down at her smiling. Mia looked around the now empty darkened Library. She had finished her book about an hour ago and was reading up on some of the more early stages in basilisk rearing.

"Sorry Madame," she replied. She closed her book, putting it under her arm, heading for the exit.

"I'm afraid you've missed dinner," Madame Pince's voice cut in, "None of the students wanted to disturb you."

"It's alright," Mia said, yawning slightly, "I'm actually ready for bed."

Madame Pince nodded as Mia left.

Mia walked alone in the darkened castle, gaze drifting over the various paintings.

"What's a little Miss Mia doing wandering the castle this late at night?" called a nasally little annoying voice from above her.

Mia looked up and smiled, "The same thing you are Peeves," he gave her a look, "Plotting the reputational ruin of a random teacher." He looked at her for a minute before letting out a cackle, realizing that she was joking. She laughed with him, continuing on her trek, Peeves following close behind. "Yes Peeves?" she asked, already knowing what he was going to ask…

"…um…well I…was….wondering if…well…"

…but she just liked to toy with him, "If you could accompany me on my long journey to the Gryffindor Tower?" she asked for him. He nodded humbly, somewhat embarrassedly. "Of course, you know that I'm always up for your company."

The walked…well, Mia walked, Peeves floated…together in silence for a while. Mia enjoyed Peeves' silence, out of all the ghosts in the castle Peeves was her favorite. Many of the other ghosts thought that this was quite odd, but the annoying little poltergeist had weaseled his way to her soft side. It was probably due to the fact that when Mia was young, barely even 6, and she had come to the school because her father's mother had died, her grandmother. She had been so sad, wandering the castle while the adults talked about things.

Mia smiled in memory, Peeves had found her crying and told her that tears didn't suit such a young girl. He showed her the castle, played some tricks on the other ghosts and some teachers who weren't with the other grown ups. That was actually how she first knew Professor Snape. He was in the Potions lab working on some potion or another. Mia wandered in while she and Peeves had been playing hide and seek…a rather unfair game now that Mia thought back on it, Peeves could disappear after all.

Any who, she had wandered into the potions room and saw a potion bubbling over the cauldron, it was foaming and her mother always told her that when soup did that it needed to be stirred. So she climbed on a chair and stirred it. It was like playing house, and she was the chef. She saw a bunch of ground up white stuff and sniffed it cautiously. It smelled bad so she added just a pinch of it to the potion. A small poof occurred which got Professor Snape's attention, he came stalking out of his office ready to yell at her, but saw that the potion was actually finished.

That was the start of a beautiful friendship. Professor Snape took her under his wing as a Potion's apprentice, and Peeves helped her get even when Snape was unfair. She laughed remembering how Snape actually looked good with pink hair, that one time that Peeves helped her switch his shampoo with Pink dye in what would have been her third year.

"What are you laughing at?" Peeves asked, checking his incorporeal self for oddities.

"Nothing, just remembering Professor Snape with pink hair. Do you remember that?" she asked.

Peeves laughed, "Do I ever! That was my best work…" Mia coughed, "I…I mean our best work." Mia nodded in approval, noticing that they had just arrived at the Common Room entrance. She bid her goodbye to her friend about to say the password when Peeves spoke again. "You know…if…if you ever need to talk to someone…I…I'm always…that is to say…"

Mia smiled, "I know, thank you." Peeves smiled and floated off through one of the walls. Mia looked down for a moment remembering the time when she arrived at Hogwarts after her parents…Peeves was the only one who treated her like a normal person. She didn't need anyone's pity or attempts to make her feel better, she just needed someone who wouldn't try to talk and act differently around her. Peeves didn't, he treated her the same, waiting until she was ready to talk, and soon she was ready, and she talked to Peeves first.

"_Dormiens Vita,_" She said, stepping through the entrance. There were only a few people left in the common room. Among them was the golden trio. Ron and Harry were finishing up a game of wizard's chess, as Hermione sat next to Rom reading Hogwarts, A History, for what must have been the 100th time.

She walked over to the trio. Harry looked to be in serious thought, as Ron sat there with a smug, felling calmer, look on his face. She could only guess that Harry was loosing to Ron, making him feel better.

She walked up to Harry's side, behind him, looking over his shoulder at the game. She only caught a glimpse before Harry turned to greet her.

"Hey Mia," he said, ignoring the slightly darker look that Ron now had.

"Hello Harry…" she paused, unsure of whether to acknowledge the others, but decided to be polite, "Ron…Hermione…what are you doing?"

"We're playing Wizard's Chess, obviously." Ron said somewhat snappily. He returned his attention to Harry, "Come on Harry, just make your move and we'll call it a game." He looked at the board, he had cornered Harry, there was no other move possible for him to make other than the one that would end the game, naming Ron the winner.

Harry sighed, before straightening slightly. He turned to Mia again, "Do you play Wizard's Chess?" He asked her.

Ron looked ready to protest on the ground of cheating or interference, but decided that he was safe, there was only one move left.

"Well…I play it sometimes with my uncle and some of the teachers. But I prefer regular muggle chess, it's more challenging when the pieces aren't giving advice." She looked at the board, "Although yours seem to have given up."

"You would too!" One of the few remaining pieces shouted, "He's horrid!"

Mia giggled slightly, head cocked to one side, studying the board before saying, "Queen to F5."

(I really don't know anything about chess, sorry if it makes no sense.)

The pieces on the board started to whisper among themselves, coming to life. The Queen moved to the position she was told…win…winning the game…

Ron stared at the board in awe…even he didn't see that move…

Harry on the other hand started whooping with glee. He finally won. Don't get him wrong; he had nothing against playing Ron to cheer him up. He knew that he wasn't that great in chess, but once you've reached the 11th game and you've only played the last 6 because your best mate insisted it, you get a little twitchy.

"Thanks Mia!" Harry said, standing and stretching his sore butt muscles.

"It wasn't anything special really. I had a lot of time to play the game last year." She looked over at Ron, who still was staring at the board in disbelief. Mia sighed, "Professor McGonnagal had the same reaction when I was 11."

"11…" Harry said in thought, "The giant chess board?"

Mia nodded, "She showed me it and was rather miffed when I beat her two out of the three times we played…the last one was a draw…only because I had to leave…well…" She said, looking anywhere to avoid Ron's glare, "I should be heading off to bed. See you tomorrow Harry…Ron, Hermione…"

Harry turned to his friends just a Ron began to open his mouth. "Don't even say it Ron." He said, before heading off to his own dorm, leaving Ron and Hermione to throw a tense look at each other.

I

I

I

It was now Monday morning, and the golden trio was sitting together. Mia was meeting her uncle once again. The owl post had just arrived, and Neville, who was sitting next to Harry that morning, was flipping through his mail at a rapid pace.

"Whoa, Neville," Ron said, "Where's the fire?"

"There's no fire Ron," Neville said, "Mia mentioned something about my parents and my Gran and I wrote her to see if it was true…Found it!" He said pulling out a letter from his Gran.

A/N – What does the letter say, I wonder?


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

A/N – Just so you know, there is a talent show at my school in two weeks and practice and auditions start soon…I might try out so it may take me a while to update…on to the story…

Neville stared in shock as he read the letter that his Gran sent. He sat back on the bench, letting the letter fall out of his hand. No one made a move for a moment, when Ron slowly reached forward and took it. The three leaned forward to read what was written

_Neville,_

_I am so glad to hear that you are doing better in Potions…and before you ask, Professor Snape wrote me to let me know of your improvement. Yes, I did meet a girl Mia in St. Mundo's. The medi-witches had called me there to discuss new approaches with your parents. They heard a noise from their room and rushed out of the office, she wandered in during a nasty fit they were going through. Then it all went quiet, imagine my worry, I naturally thought that the worst had happened, like that one time, you know what I'm talking about. Now imagine my shock when I enter the room to see a child sitting on the edge of their bed, stroking your mother's hair. She must have done something right; Alice just lay there staring at her as Frank held her hand. It was beautiful. The doctors of course scolded her for being there, but I said it was all right if she visited them, she seemed to have given them peace for a moment or two. I am sorry though that I didn't tell you before about this, I didn't think you needed to know, what with all the OWL testing. Love you, Keep up the good work._

_Gran_

_P.S. Mia cornered me just before I left…let's just say that you-know-what might happen to you-know-who. I trust her._

Ron too dropped the note, glancing quickly at Hermione. Even after reading Gran's reply they were still weary of Mia.

Harry on the other hand sat back, a content look on his face.

Ron leaned forward, re-reading the letter as Hermione spoke gently, "Neville…who is you-know-who…is it…Vold…"

Neville cut her off, "No, it isn't He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…" He left it there…which wasn't good enough for Ron.

"Well, who is it then?" he asked rather bluntly.

Neville took a deep breath before facing Ron. "It is a personal thing and I would appreciate it if you'd not ask about it." "_Wow_," he thought to himself, feeling braver for having spoken up against Ron, "_Mia must be rubbing off on me_…"

There was silence for a moment when a thought occurred to Harry, "Neville…what was Mia doing in St. Mundo's?"

Neville looked apprehensive for a moment before replying, "I don't really think I'm the one to tell you…it's Mia's story…you should ask her."

Ron was about to open his mouth when the doors opened to reveal Mia. She walked over to the table, "Hi Harry, Neville…" she said, "Ron, Hermione…" she added after a moment. "So…what's for breakfast?"

I

I

I

Harry and Mia were walking through the winding halls of Hogwarts on their way to the Divination tower for it was the 7th year week for tea leaves and tarot cards, Hermione and Ron were following close behind.

"So Harry," Mia started, making conversation, "have you watched the replay yet?" Harry shook his head, slightly embarrassed, "It's alright, I don't need it back right away, keep it as long as you need it." She paused, "Although, I can't wait till you watch it, they do some spectacular moves during the matches."

"I should be able to watch it tonight, all we have is Divination, and I basically just write how I will die a horribly painful death in a week or two." He said this so nonchalantly that Mia just had to laugh. "What?" he asked, starting to laugh as well.

Ron and Hermione scoffed as they walked by the now stopped pair, who were trying to catch their breath.

Mia looked up, wiping a tear from her eye, when a portrait caught her attention. Stepping away from Harry, she moved up to a beautiful painting of a Forest. She cocked her head looking at it, Harry moved up behind her as a beautiful reddish-gold Griffin walked onto the scene. Mia gasped slightly, a trembling hand reaching up to stroke the Griffin. It stretched as if it could feel her fingers petting it.

"Oh, Godric," she muttered, "What happened to you?"

Harry was about to ask who and what she was talking to when the Griffin moved to raise a paw. Mia peered closer, as did Harry, to see a large raw, red gash on his leg. Harry looked over at Mia, who had tears building in her eyes.

"Godric, I'm so sorry." She muttered. The griffin shook his head, stretching his wings and flying around the picture, making Mia laugh slightly. He landed and stretched, kneeling down, and was soon asleep in a nap.

Mia shook her head and walked away from the painting, followed by a curious Harry.

He opened his mouth to ask what just happened when Mia answered his unasked question, "That was Godric, he was a gift from my grandmother, right before she died. It was the only baby Griffin that her Griffin had, and she wanted me to have it. I'd visit him every time I came back to the school. But I couldn't come back last year…something must have happened…"

"Why was he in the picture?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes…" she started, "when a magical creature is severely injured…it's magic…it's essence can be put into a picture until it heals…I'll have to ask my uncle what happened while I was in St. Mundo's…"

They continued on in silence till they reached the Divination Hallway. "Mia…" Harry started, stopping for a moment. "Why…why were you in St. Mundo's?"

"I…I'm sorry Harry…I really can't tell you now…I…I'm not ready…" she laughed slightly, "Neville doesn't even really know…and he's been like a brother to me since I got here…" She shook her head and walked off.

Harry stood there for a moment longer…If Neville was like a brother to her…then what was he?

A/N – I know that it would be too soon for Mia to really look at Neville as a brother, it's only been about a week…but let's just say he's the only other guy who really talks to Mia besides Harry. Coming in later chapters: Mia's stay in St. Mundo's revealed, Ron's over reaction to Harry watching a Replay, a Halloween Party, a Yule Ball, Hogsmeade trip interrupted by Death Eaters…you know the usual…

Hee hee hee, I'm evil…


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

A/N – Just so you know, there is a talent show at my school in two weeks and practice and auditions start soon…I might try out so it may take me a while to update…on to the story…

Harry sat upon his bed, making sure that the room was empty before pulling out Mia's Replay from his dresser. He had promised Mia that he would watch it that night…and for some strange reason, he wanted to keep his promise. He moved into a cross-legged position, with the replay lying just in front of him. He took a moment to ask himself whether or not the Replay actually worked…but, you wouldn't know unless you tried.

So he pulled out his wand and tapped it once, repeating Mia's words, "Replay." He said. Suddenly a soft light blue glow rose from the stone, sparkles swirled into a ball eye level to Harry. The ball flattened out into a circular viewing screen the size of Harry's head. He saw Quidditch members flying everywhere. He tapped the stone and a large menu popped up, listing the numerous games that Mia had. Not knowing that much about the games, Harry picked the first one and let it play…completely mesmerized with what was happening before him…

Ron was storming up the stairs to the boys' dorm, masses of boys following behind him, ignoring the shouts of Hermione down below. No, it wasn't a fight or anything, McGonagall had caught them making out in one of the broom closets during their patrol. They now had a detention for three days, and Ron was in a foul mood. All the boys were egging him on, trying to get him to spill the details, but Ron ignored them.

"What was wrong with that woman!" he thought to himself, reaching the 7th boys room. "Just because she hasn't gotten any in ages doesn't mean she should take it out on…"

He entered and froze. Harry was sitting on his bed, very dazed, staring at some glowing, sparkly thing. Ron's gaze immediately dropped to the black stone that the glow was emitted from. Thinking the worst, that you-know-who had infiltrated the castle and was brainwashing Harry, Ron ran to the bed, some of the boys staring after him. He flung the stone off of it and across the room.

Harry shook himself from his stupor, noticing that the best part of the Match between the Kenmare Kestrels vs. the Falmouth Flacons. Mia was right, the Kenmare Kestrels were amazing. And many of the moves they did, and formations that they made could be easily used. He looked up at Ron's angry/worried face before looking down at where the Replay should have been. "Ron, what happened to Mia's replay?"

"Her what?" he asked, breathing heavy.

"Replay, I was watching a really interesting match between the Kenmare Kestrels and the Falmouth Flacons on one of her replays, and it cut off…" then something dawned on him. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Ron asked, "ME! I come in here and see you in some sort of trance staring at some glowing ball of sparkles and you ask me what I did!"

Harry looked around, catching a glimpse of the Black stone on the floor by Seamus' bed. He sighed annoyed at Ron before getting up to pick it up. "Honestly Ron, you're getting paranoid," he said before putting the replay down. He booted it back up, turning it to face the guys, showing them the match, "See…" he said. The guys crowded around him, Ron shook his head before silently creeping out of the room, returning to the common room.

Hermione was sitting at one of the desks, face still red from the hounding questions of the hormonal girls. But other than her, the common room was empty. A thought occurred to him, "Hey Hermione," he said, gaining her attention as he sat down next to her, "Have you ever heard of a Replay?"

"Actually Ron," she replied, "I was about to ask you, I couldn't find anything about it in the library and I thought maybe it was a new wizarding invention or something…"

"Well, it couldn't be, my dad would have told me about it…" he trailed off, leaving Hermione to prod about what was wrong. "It's just that…I found Harry watching a 'replay' from Mia…he was just staring at it, like he was in a trance or something…I don't know…something didn't feel right about it…"

"I know," Hermione added after a moment, "Nothing feels right about that girl…"

They sat there in silence for a moment longer, then Ron spoke, "…do you think, maybe, we should find out what this replay thing is?" He noticed the confused look that Hermione sent him, and continued, "Harry said that it was one of Mia's replays…so, do you think that we should…um…'borrow' one of her other ones and see for ourselves what's on them?"

Hermione bit her lip considering the possibilities…and new data she collected about Mia's personality…and slowly nodded her head.

I

I

I

The next night would find two VERY angry teens cleaning out all the cauldrons in the potion's lab with rags. Ron and Hermione were stuck there when Professor McGonnagal had other business to attend to and told them that they would be serving detention with Snape instead.

They were almost done, they only had another ¼ of the cauldrons left to clean when Mia suddenly burst through the door trying to pull something from her side pack, talking very rapidly as if excusing herself, "I'm so sorry I'm late, Professor Snape, but I had to drop off a book at the library. I was wondering if we could cut the lesson short I think that my ba…" She finally looked up in time to stop her sentence. She looked at Ron and Hermione wearily before muttering a hello to them and heading to Snape's office.

Snape opened his door just as Mia reached for the knob, "Ah, Miss Matthews…late?"

Mia bowed her head for a moment before speaking, "I'm sorry sir, but I had an idea for a new experiment and I wanted to just check something out." She said stepping into his office. The last words that Ron and Hermione heard before she shut the door were, "Did you know that the Crucio spell…" They looked at one another…

I

I

I

Inside Snape office, Mia had just finished listing the affects of the Unforgivable Curse when Snape asked where she was going with it. "Well, sir," she began, "you know that Neville's parents are in St. Mundo's because of it, and well…I want to help them. Now I know that it is a long shot. But I really believe that I may have a way to reverse the affects." Seeing his interesting look Mia pulled out two magnets from her side pack. "See, the curse or any curse for that matter can be seen like a magnet." She held one up. "If you put the same type of spell or potion up against it, it will repel." She pushed the two north sides close to prove her point. "You could use the Crucio curse to the same degree and cancel out the affects of it or…" She flipped the magnet allowing the North and South poles to attract, "…you could make a potion the complete opposite of the curse, a very powerful soothing/pepper-up/happy potion."

Snape sat back in his chair, contemplating this new theory, "Interesting…"

Mia smiled and continued, "Now, I don't really know how it would work, but I've already gotten Uncle Dumbledore to get permission for us to use the curse on a test subject to see the results. I just don't know how I'd do the rest…will you help."

Snape stared at her for a moment before leaning forward to shake her hand, as he always did when he was willing to help her in an experiment.

"Excellent…"

I

I

I

Ron and Hermione had finished the Cauldrons a half hour ago, and were creeping towards Snape's door. They hadn't heard anything from the office for a while, and were slightly curious as to what they were up to. Ron pressed his ear to the door, jumping back almost as quickly.

Hermione asked what was wrong, to which Ron could only reply, "They were doing the Crucio Curse."

Hermione ran to the door, kneeling down to peer through the keyhole in time to see, Mia point her wand at what appeared to be a Hamster. Her back was to the door, but Hermione could clearly see the poor animal twitching horribly. She ran back to Ron, "Let's go!" She said, helping him up as they ran out, knowing that they couldn't tell Dumbledore or Harry, knowing that they wouldn't believe them…

The red light faded as Mia collapsed on the ground, sobbing at what she had had to do. Professor Snape moved the two hamsters away with a grim face, before sitting down next to the girl, comforting her.

Her sobs subsided after a while, but she was still very shaky. "PEEVES!" Snape called, waiting for the stupid little poltergeist to arrive.

"What's a Stinky Snapey need?" his incorporeal voice asked.

"Can you please escort Miss Matthews to the Gryffindor tower, our session is done for today."

"But of course," Peeves replied, becoming visible. He gently took one of Mia's hands with his own and led her from the room. Snape could hear him asking Mia if he could do anything to help her…when the words 'neon blue', 'shampoo', and 'Snape' were mentioned, the cold hearted potions master laughed.

I

I

I

Mia and Peeves were half way to the Gryffindor tower when the Bloody Baron came flying down the hall. Peeves let out a yelp and hid behind Mia, who merely laughed at the situation. "Hello, Monsieur Beauchamp," Mia said curtsying to the French ghost.

"Bonjour Mia," He replied. Mia was one of the few living with whom the Bloody Baron ever spoke to. "Your granfazer wishes you to be in his office…somezing about zee egg."

Mia's eyes lit of at mention of her Basilisk egg. She curtsied once again, biding farewell to the Peeves and Beauchamp before running being a tapestry. One that hid a long tunnel behind it.

"Good thing I know all the passages," Mia thought, as she exited the tunnel. She turned to a statue at the end of the Hall, "Tiddly Winks," she said. The statue jumped to the side, allowing her to enter. She ran a few steps before coming to a large caved in area. She smiled, waving her hand before her, the image of a blocked passage shimmered out of existence. She continued, exiting right out side Dumbledore's Office. "Gummi Bear." She said, slightly out of breath, running up the spiral staircase.

She burst through the doors, just as she heard a crack. The egg, which was put off to the side of the room, had just started to break open.

Mia ran over to it, peering into the crack to see pale yellow eyes stare back up at her. "_Hello…_" she whispered.

"_Hello_," a timid voice whispered back.

"_You can come out, it's safe._" Mia said, stroking the sides of the egg. A small snakehead pushed its way out of the crack. It stared at Mia for a moment. She held out her hand, "_I won't hurt you…_"

The snake seemed to trust her as it slithered out of the egg and into her awaiting hand. Mia hugged the Basilisk close to her, petting it and cooing at it to calm it down.

"I see it has hatched." Professor Dumbledore said, from his position by Fawkes' perch. The phoenix stared at the snake for a moment before deciding that it was not the evil thing he fought many years ago. Mia nodded, "And what shall you name it?"

Mia thought for a moment, before smiling, "Salazar."

A/N – Next chapter will probably take place around Halloween. There will be a dance, what do you think Harry or Mia should go as?


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

A month had gone by, and the school was in frenzy about that nightsHalloween Ball. There would be dancing, costumes, and, of course, treats. But there were two students completely unaware of the chaos sweeping through the castle. Harry and Mia were wandering around the Quidditch Pitch, walking under the various beams that made up the base of it, just laughing and talking. It was obvious to everyone that Mia was having an effect on Harry. He was more cheerful, more easy going, and seemed to be relieved in a way, as if a huge burden had been removed from his shoulders; perhaps Mia was taking his mind off the War.

"…and you know what I discovered?" Harry asked Mia, who just gave him a curious look, "A lot of the moves that the Kestrels made can be used by our team. They really are very easy to learn and maneuver."

Mia laughed slightly at Harry's enthusiasm, "I see that you have taken a fancy to the Kestrels…"

Harry shook his head, "Yes…you were right…the Kestrels are very good."

"Thank you," Mia said, pleased with herself. "I actually think that the Holyland Harpies would beat the Kestrels in a match…."

"What!" Harry exclaimed, "That lot of gir…" He cut off his sentence when Mia threw him a glare, "Uh…I mean, that lot of excellent witches from across the world who have a lot of talent in the field of Quidditch?" Mia nodded approvingly, earning a laugh from Harry.

This led to a long discussion about who would win in a match, witches or wizards…the classic battle of the sexes rages on…

I

I

I

Harry and Mia had made their way up to the Gryffindor section of the Quidditch Pitch and were sitting there just watching the sun start its setting journey.

"…Harry…" Mia said after a moment.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Have you ever heard of Sorcerers or Sorceresses?" she asked, not looking at him.

Harry thought for a moment about all he had ever heard of Sorcery. "Yeah, they're supposed to be really evil and cruel, able to do wandless magic? Right?" he asked, Mia let out a small chuckle. "What?"

"Do you believe that?" she asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Not really," He answered automatically, "Nicholas Flammel was a sorcerer who created the sorcerer's stone, which would be very helpful to the world in the right hands…they can't all be evil right?"

Mia gave him an interested look, "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Harry started, "If you think about it…to muggles, witches and wizards are supposed to be ugly warty faced evil magicians…but were not all like that. Sure there are some that have gone down a darker path than most, but were not all evil…" He looked at Mia as he said the next part, "And some witches I know are particularly beautiful."

Mia looked away blushed, muttering something Harry couldn't catch. He laughed at her embarrassment, "What brought about this discussion anyway?" he asked.

Mia looked as if she were debating something to herself, before replying with a question of her own, "What would you say if I said that I was a Sorceress?"

Harry looked at her curiously, "Are…are you a sorceress?"

Mia nodded slightly, not looking at him, "I am." She took a deep breath, looking up at the setting sun, "That's part of the reason I was in St. Mundo's last year…I can't tell you everything," she said, fiddling with the edge of her Red and Gold Gryffindor scarf, "But…something attacked my family last year and I ended up recovering in St. Mundo's…"

She trailed off as Harry absorbed this information. He didn't press her to explain what happened; he knew what it was like to have people constantly ask you what happened during the Dark Lord's attacks…it's not something you want to remember. He looked up at Mia; she had a single tear making it's way down her cheek, leaving a red stain on her pale cheek. He reached up to wipe it away, the fibers of his red and Gold Gryffindor gloves tickling her cheek.

Mia looked up at him, only to see him smiling at her. She was about to ask why when he spoke, "You know, you asked my what I'd say…" she gave him a curious look, "I'd have to say that you are the without a doubt the most beautiful Sorceress I have ever met…"

Mia laughed at this, "I'm the only sorceress you've ever met…"

"Well…yeah," Harry replied, "But…you are very beautiful."

Mia blushed and looked away, "No I'm not…" she said quietly, "I mean…I guess I'm alright, but I'm definitely not the prettiest flower in the bouquet…"

Harry shook his head, "You are." He still had not removed his hand from her cheek and was now lightly brushing her cheek with his thumb. Slowly, ever so slowly they started to lean forward, they were almost touching when the Hogwarts clock (which mysteriously appeared in the 3rd movie) struck. They jumped back in their seats, separating with red, embarrassed faces. They looked at the clock, it was 7:00 pm, the Halloween dance would be starting in one hour.

Still red in the face the two stood and turned to one another. "I guess I'll just…" they said at the same time.

They laughed breaking the tension, Harry looked up at Mia, "See you at the dance?"

She nodded, "See you."

They both turned and headed their separate ways. Harry was heading towards where he had stashed his costume on the Pitch, and Mia towards the castle to the costume that she refused to tell Harry what it was.

I

I

I

Two lone figures made their way up to the girls' dormitory; they came to a stop just out side the entrance to the 7th year girls' dorm. A flash of red hair was seen just before the door was open.

Hermione and Ron shut the door as gently as possible, thankfully the common room was empty so there was no one there to see them sneak up to the dorm. "Which bed's hers again?" Ron whispered looking at the 6 beds in the circular room.

"That one," Hermione said pointing to the one closest to the window on the left. They walked over and immediately began scrounging around her things. They looked under her bed, in her dresser, in her trunk…everywhere, but they couldn't find anything out of the norm.

Ron let out a frustrated groan; they had waited for about a month till they could get a chance to check Mia's things.

Hermione was still sorting through Mia's trunk, pulling out book upon book, a few muggle clothing pieces, and a lumpy wrapped package. She had almost given up when she found a small, beautifully carven, wooden box at the bottom. "Ron," She whispered urgently, getting his attention. He knelt over by her, as she opened the box. There were bout 3 shiny black stones, sitting in the box on a black velvet base. There were two crossing white lines, to divide the box in four, making it obvious that there was one missing, the one that Harry had. They looked at each other. Each stone had labels along the side to show which replay each stone was. There was one labeled special moments, Quidditch, Movies, and Ideas. For a moment, Ron and Hermione were concerned with the Idea replay, so Hermione went to grab it when the bottom shifted. They looked at each other; there must be a false bottom to the box. Ron lifted up the velvet plate to reveal a single black stone, it wasn't as shiny as the others and it was slightly cracked. It was unlabeled, which was enough for the couple. Clearly Mia didn't want anyone to find that particular stone or to know what was on it.

Ron pocketed the stone, returning the plate to the box. Hermione put the box back, placing everything back into the truck exactly how it was. They were feeling safe when they heard the portrait in the common room shut and steps coming up the girls' stairs. The doorknob to the room started to turn, when Hermione, thinking quickly, shut the trunk, grabbed Ron, and pulled him to her.

Mia opened the door to the Girls 7th year dorm only to find Hermione and Ron in what appeared to be a heated Make-Out session. "Oh! Oh my God, I'm so sorry…" she went to shut the door and back out of the room when Hermione broke the kiss.

"Oh, no it's alright Mia, we were just leaving. Have to help Ron get ready for the Dance, can't have him dressing like a muggle again." She said pulling Ron past Mia and out of the room, "Come on, Ronald."

Mia just shook her head smiling at the love that the two seemed to share. She walked over to her bed, her smile faded. Her trunk was partially open, a piece of shirt hanging out of it. She knelt by her trunk and opened it. Her clothes were not in the order she had put them in, she only had a few clothes to her name, so she thought she'd remember which ones she put where. Not to mention the fact that her books were on their sides, and she usually stacked them flat.

A thought suddenly struck her, as she ruffled through her trunk, reaching down to the bottom for her box. She opened it; her three stones were there. She took a deep breath, and removed the velvet plate…it was gone. Her stone was gone.

"No, no, no, no, no," she kept thinking to herself. She put her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. "Ok, it's ok. I never told them how to get the replay to work, and they won't have time to watch it before the dance. I'll leave early and get it back." She nodded to herself, telling herself that it would all be ok.

She grabbed a lumpy package from inside the trunk, shutting it, and carrying the package to her bed. She opened it carefully, smiling at the costume in her hands.

I

I

I

Meanwhile, two figures sat inside the Room of Requirements, just before the Halloween ball was to start. They were in their costumes, but neither was paying attention. Their focus was placed solely on the events playing right before their eyes. Anger, fear, and disgust were evident in their eyes. Hermione had a few tears building up, while Ron was pale, hands balled into fists. The scene finished playing, the two just looked at each other, knowing what they had to do…and that it had to be done soon.

A/N – What are Hermione and Ron planning? What was on the Replay? What should Ron/Hermione, Harry and Mia go as? I need to know before I update the story…I will up date the story probably on the 22nd, if I do not have more suggestions I will either make one up or use the highest voting.

So far the vote is:

Mia –

Princess – 1

Harry –

Quidditch Player – 1


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Mia walked down the empty stairs to the Gryffindor common room, everyone had left early for the dance. Mia smiled to herself, it was all right, she was kind of glad not to have fussy girls surrounding her. Once she reached the last step, she noticed that there was one other person in the room. Harry was sitting down staring at the fire…dressed…as what else? A Quidditch player. The red and gold Gryffindor colors shown out on his uniform, he went all out wearing his shin guards, boots, gloves…the only part of his body that was actually visible was his head, from the neck up, giving Mia a good look at his hair which was as ruffled as ever.

Mia laughed, getting Harry's attention, "What's so fun…" The question died on his lips. There stood Mia dressed in a beautiful long medieval styled blue velvet dress. It was very plain and simple, going down to her ankles with long blue bell sleeves. There was a black trim at the bottom of the dress and around the edges of the sleeves and neckline. She had a long black belt fastened loosely around her waist, part of the belt hanging down in front of her. The slightly dark shade of blue made her eyes stand out, glowing in a teal color. She had her hair down, two strands framing her face, with a small blue clip holding some of her hair back…She was beautiful.

Mia gave Harry an odd look, "Are you alright?" She asked, looking at her self to see if she had something wrong with her outfit.

"A…a…you look…I…I just…" Harry was speechless. Mustering up all the Gryffindor courage that he could, he walked over to Mia, bowing, "My lady," he straightened up, holding out a silvery-blue Sunmoon flower for her, a flower similar to a simple muggle lotus flower, yet with more vibrant colors. She smiled, talking it in her hand. Harry smiled; he had just been walking back up to the castle after getting changed into his Quidditch uniform. He was cutting through the gardens when he saw a patch of Sunmoon flowers that the Hufflepuff 5th years had been planting, and before he knew it, he found himself walking over to it and picking one, thinking "_I hope Mia likes it_."

"Thank you Harry," Mia said, cutting off his thoughts, "It's beautiful, how did you know that it was my favorite flower?"

Harry shook his head, "I didn't; I just thought that the most beautiful flower should be for the most beautiful girl. And before you say anything," he added, cutting off Mia's words, "That flower, is the most beautiful one in the garden, and…it…it reminds me of you."

Mia smiled, Harry offered his arm, and she accepted, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome" they headed out of the Common room, "Now, off to the ball…"

I

I

I

Harry and Mia were enjoying themselves. Harry never expected to ever enjoy dancing at a school ball, surrounded by people starting to form a mosh pit from the music being played. He thought back to his first ball, the Yule ball, oh how he hated that night. If you had asked him only a few months ago if thought he'd enjoy a dance…well, he'd have thought that you swallowed a little too much dumb drought. But now…he'd never had more fun. He looked over at Mia, who was just enjoying herself. He smiled, he would have never been dancing in front of everyone if it hadn't been for Mia dragging him up there. She wasn't afraid of what people said, she told him, if they disliked her then that was their problem, they couldn't make fun of her dancing if she was laughing at herself with them. Harry shook his head, still watching her as the music slowed. Many students went to sit down, as the couples took the floor. Mia started to walk off when Harry grabbed her hand in his gloved one and pulled her gently towards him. They danced to the slow waltz like music, just enjoying each other's company.

"What are you staring at?" Mia asked Harry after a while.

"Sorry," Harry said, "I've just, I still can't believe that you're a sorceress…I've never met anyone who could do sorcery before."

"Well, you did meet one."

Harry looked at her for a moment before getting it, "Oh, yeah, your uncle would be a sorcerer, wouldn't he?"

Mia nodded, laughing slightly, "My uncle is really off his rocker, I mean he does wandless magic almost everyday, and no one seems to notice." Harry laughed as she continued, "I guess no one really expects Albus Dumbledore to be a Sorcerer…"

"Yeah, Professor Dumble…did you say Dumbledore?" Mia nodded, "You mean Dumbledore is your uncle?"

Mia nodded again, "Yes, why? Who did you think was my uncle?"

Harry bowed his head embarrassedly, "Snape." He muttered.

"What?" Mia asked, "Professor Snape?" Harry nodded, and she laughed, he joined in, "No, he's just a family friend. He tutored me in Potions during the summers, but I guess he has been like an uncle to me."

"That explains why he gave you points, he never gives Gryffindors points."

"Yeah, he has a soft spot for me." Mia said in thought.

They danced in silence for a few more moments, when a thought occurred to Harry, "Isn't Dumbledore a little too old to be an uncle?"

Mia laughed, "Well, he's not really my uncle, he's my grandfather. I just call him my uncle because it's a little weird to think a man like that could be a grandfather."

Harry agreed laughing, "Yeah, I didn't even know he had a family, let alone a child."

"Yeah," Mia said quietly, thinking of her mother, before laughing again, "Besides he says calling him grandfather makes him feel too old."

This sent the two laughing. They chatted about odd things till the dance ended. Neither noticed till students started to pour onto the floor for the next fast passed song. The couple laughed embarrassedly at themselves before moving to the next song.

This went on for the rest of the night, Harry and Mia dancing and laughing and talking and just enjoying themselves. There was currently a slow song playing, and Harry and Mia were once again dancing. No one could recall if they even stopped for a break apart from the actual dinner.

"Harry…" Mia started, getting Harry's attention, "Have you noticed that Ron and Hermione keep watching us?"

Harry nodded, "I swear those two are getting paranoid. They keep thinking that you're going to sic Voldemort on me or something."

They both laughed, Mia a little more tensed than Harry's. "Every time I look up, I see them glaring at me…"

Harry took a quick glance up, Mia was right; there were Ron the wizard and Hermione the fairy glaring at them. He shook his head, sighing, "I'll have a talk with them."

Mia smiled slightly; still a little uncomfortable with the other couple watching her…she just knew that something was wrong.

I

I

I

The night ended with a wonderful costume contest, Draco Malfoy had actually won for the boys; he was dressed as a ferret. And Lavender won for the girls, dressed as a very realistic banshee…and sounding like one to boot.

Mia was still laughing at Harry's explanation behind the humor of Draco's costume when the students started filing out.

Harry and Mia were about to head out themselves when Ron and Hermione approached them.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said, "Mia…"

"Hello Hermione, I haven't talked to you guys all night, where were you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know, dancing," Ron said, trying to cover up the glare he was sending Mia, "Look Mia, can we talk to you?" Mia threw a quick glance at Harry before nodding, a nervous feeling growing in her stomach. "Alone…" Ron added when Harry didn't move.

Mia didn't answer, so Hermione spoke, "We just wanted to talk to you about the way we've been acting…"

"Sure…" Mia said, the feeling growing quickly, she didn't like this very much. She turned to Harry for a moment before following Ron and Hermione; "I'll see you later."

Harry just stood there a moment longer watching Mia walk off, a strange feeling forming in his stomach…

Ron and Hermione walked quickly down the winding hall of Hogwarts, heading to some destination unknown to Mia. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Um…somewhere where we can talk alone…" Hermione answered as Ron opened the door to an empty classroom.

Mia walked in timidly after Hermione, Ron slammed the door shut, startling Mia into turning around, only to see Ron with his wand drawn. "Wha…what's going on?" Mia asked, looking towards Hermione who also had her wand out.

Before she knew what was happening, invisible ropes bound her to a chair. She could have easily gotten out, but she couldn't risk sorcery; especially in front of Hermione again. Ron walked over to her, standing in front of the small desk, placing the chipped replay before her.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Harry was half way to the Gryffindor tower when something stopped him. He suddenly felt really afraid, terrified almost. At first it was a confident fear, like it was one he could control, but then it was shear terror. He stopped, why was he afraid? He spun around, thinking maybe Voldemort? But there was no one, and his scar didn't hurt. What was he feeling? Why was he scared? He looked up; there was something in the back of his head…something familiar…

He looked around the hallway…a painting caught his sight. It was a forest, in the middle of a storm…Lightning flashed in the portrait. Harry stepped closer; suddenly a figure flew into the picture, a Griffin with a raw scar on its leg…Godric!

Harry straightened…"MIA!"

Harry took off following the pull he felt…

I

I

I

"Why do you look so scared Mia?" Ron asked, waving his wand in front of him.

Mia turned to face him, tears building in her eyes, "Tell me you didn't watch that."

"Why?" Ron asked stepping closer, "Is there something you didn't want us to see?"

Mia shook her head, "Please, I don't want to relive it," she said to herself before turning to Hermione, "Please, Hermione don't let him play it…"

Hermione looked away, "I'm sorry Mia, but we need to know why you have this."

Ron went over to the Replay, "Don't!" Mia cried, "I don't want to watch it!"

"Guilty conscience?" He asked before tapping the replay on.

A scream filled the room…

Mia's grip on the arms of the chair tightened as she tried to look away from the carnage before her. Ron threw a glare at Hermione, who quickly preformed a body-locking spell keeping Mia's face towards the Replay.

This did not stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks as she was forced to watch the destruction. Bile rose in her throat, she tried to squeeze her eyes shut, but the sounds continued. She was shaking, trying to undo the spell, but her emotions…her fear and sickening reaction were keeping her from concentrating enough magic to free her.

The sounds continued, the scene continued, Ron and Hermione didn't budge, even as Mia let out a strangled cry, tears and choking noises pouring out of her.

She thought it would never end…she'd be there forever watching the past…until the door to the room flew open.

Harry ran into the room, feral look in his eye as he took in the scene before him. Ron and Hermione were forcing Mia to watch something on a replay…something that was scaring the bloody hell out of Mia. That was all Harry needed to see before wild magic took hold of him, Ron and Hermione were sent flying across the room and the replay was shattered. Mia's restraints broke and she leapt out of the chair and stumbled across the room, falling to her knees and into Harry's embrace.

Harry held Mia for all he was worth, glaring at his so called friends who were slowly making their way back over to him. "WHAT…" Harry said breathing deep, "THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU DOING!" He boomed.

Hermione winced as Ron stepped up, "Protecting you! Do you have any idea what was on that replay thing!" He didn't wait for Harry to answer, "It was some sort of Massacre! There were death eaters killing everyone! They killed children Harry! And it was from _her_ point of view!" He spat out her, glaring and pointing at Mia.

Before Harry could answer, Mia stood, taking a deep breath, to turn and face Ron and Hermione, "Do you want to know what was on that Replay?" she paused, "Yes, it was a massacre…but the people killed were my FAMILY!" she shouted, shaking to the core, tears pouring down her face. Ron and Hermione turned white, "THEY WERE KILLED TRYING TO PROTECT ME! I HAD TO WATCH THEM ALL DIE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME RE-LIVE THE WORST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!"

Mia let out a strangle sob, before running out of the room. Harry threw another glare at his 'friends', before following her, ignoring the various ghosts that had congregated just beyond the door. The last thing Harry saw before bolting out of the castle in pursuit of Mia, was and angry Peeves zooming in the direction of Dumbledore's office as the other ghost restrained the Bloody Barron.

I

I

I

Mia ran as fast as her shaky legs could carry her, which was not far. She collapsed near Hagrid's hut, falling on her hands and knees, as Harry ran up to her side. She made an odd noise, and Harry immediately held her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the grass.

Just as this happened a loud barking noise resonated from the small hut as Fang clawed at the door. Harry could hear Hagrid's heavy footsteps running to the door.

Hagrid took one look at the scene before him, Mia kneeling on the ground, obviously after vomiting, with Harry holding her. "What the bloody hell happen'?" He asked, walking quickly over to the two. "Harry…" He asked.

Harry, who was breathing very hard at this point, tried to contain his rage as he spoke, "Ron and Hermione…they…" Mia let out another sob, "They made her watch one of her replays…"

It took Hagrid a moment before a thought occurred to him, "Not that one…" Harry merely nodded. Hagrid shook his head, not fully believing that Ron and Hermione would do something this cruel. "Come on, let's get you inside," Hagrid said as he practically lifted Mia up and led them into the hut.

Mia sat shaking on the edge of Hagrid's bed, Fang at her leg head on her lap, as if trying to calm her. Harry was over by Hagrid, explaining about Ron and Hermione's attitude and what happened. Hagrid could tell that Harry was pissed off at those friends of his due to the fact that when he actually got to the part about the replay, one of Hagrid's small teacups that were near Harry shattered. To say that Hagrid was surprised at Harry's reaction would have been a lie. He could tell that both Harry and Mia cared deeply about each other, that much was obvious to anyone with half a brain just by looking at the two together.

Hagrid shook his head again, at what Ron and Hermione had put Mia through. He led Harry into the hut, to see that Mia had fallen into an exhausted sleep on the edge of Hagrid's bed, Fang at the foot of it. As quietly as he could, Hagrid fixed a pot of tea for Harry and himself, mostly for Harry to try to calm him…any mention of Ron and Hermione would loose him another teacup and Hagrid had few to start with.

There was silence for a while before a soft knock on the hut's door, broke it. Hagrid opened it to reveal none other than Dumbledore standing there with a worried and slightly angry look on his face. He and Hagrid spoke for a few minutes as Harry watched Mia turn uncomfortably.

Harry was going over all the possible things he could do to his 'friends' short of using the unforgivable curses on them, when Dumbledore spoke, interrupting his thoughts, "I thank you Harry. For taking such good care of my Mia."

"It was nothing, sir," He replied, eyes still never leaving Mia.

"It was most certainly not nothing, what you did was nothing short of something," Dumbledore replied, moving over to Mia. "You must care for her deeply." Then after a moment, he turned to face Harry, "How did you know she was in trouble? Fawkes did not even know until a few moments before Peeves burst into my office…"

Harry thought for a moment, "I…I don't really know sir. I just…had a feeling that she was afraid and needed me…"

Dumbledore gave that some thought, "Ah, well, it was lucky that you did, I thank you." As he said this, he put a hand on Mia's shoulder, and she disappeared. Dumbledore turned to see Harry's stunned face, apparating was not possible in Hogwarts, "I believe my granddaughter had told you all about us, eh Harry?" Harry nodded after a moment, "Teleportation," Dumbledore explained, "She is now in my office, when she awakes, we shall talk…as for you Harry…off to bed with you, this has been an eventful night…"

He started to exit the hut when Harry approached him, "Um Professor…" He paused as if trying to control something…a teacup started to crack, "What about Ron and Hermione?"

"Ah, yes…" He thought for a moment, "Do not worry Harry they will be punished for what they have done. To be suspicious is one thing, to be bordering cruel and harmful is another."

With that Dumbledore left, soon to be followed by Hagrid. "I…I'm sorry for your teacups Hagrid," Harry murmured before he left.

"Think nothing of it Harry." Was all that the giant said, before patting him on the shoulder and watching him return to the castle…this would be a long year.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

The commotion just outside of Dumbledore's office was what first startled Mia into consciencness. She sat up on a bed, taking in her surroundings. She had been in Hagrid's hut, but was now in her uncle's office…oh, her uncle must have found her. She got off the bed, taking a shaky step towards the rail that let her see the bottom level where the actual office was. Her gaze drifted to the door as the voices grew louder.

"…EXPULSION! THEY SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO REMAIN IN THE SCHOOL! COMPLETE ISUBORDINATION AND…" The loud, angry voice of Professor Snape was easily recognizable to Mia, as was the voice that followed.

"…invasion of Privacy! Albus, we must do something about this…" Professor McGonnagal said, most likely standing just beyond the office door.

The door opened slowly as Professor Dumbledore stood in the way, "Don't worry yourselves, Serverus, Minerva, they shall be punished…" He motioned for them to leave as he entered the room, shutting the door gently behind him. He turned to see Mia standing there awake for a moment before she ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms, tears starting to surface once again. Dumbledore patted her back, holding her as she cried, "I am truly sorry Amelia, I had no idea that Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would react to you with such suspicions."

Mia sniffled, "I don't know why they dislike me so, I haven't done anything to them…"

Dumbledore sighed, "Everything will be alright…"

For once in his life, the great Albus Dumbledore had no idea what to do.

I

I

I

The next few days were especially tense with Harry and his 'friends'; none of the Gryffindor students could even begin to fathom why they were not on speaking terms. It seemed that whenever Ron or Hermione entered a room, Harry would mysteriously disappear. Neville was especially worried, he had not seen Mia since the dance and he just knew that her lack of appearance had something to do with Ron and Hermione. He didn't know whether he should have been relieved or even more concerned when he did see Mia. She was walking through the halls the next day, arms crossed over her robes, staring at the floor as Peeves floated close by. She looked horrible, with red puffy eyes, and a sad expression on her face; she seemed very upset and rather too pale for Neville's liking. He was going to say something to her when she disappeared through a secret passage that he did not know the password for.

Neville sighed and headed back to the Gryffindor common room, more relieved seeing Mia there. She was talking to Harry over by a window that overlooked the Forest. Harry was asking her some questions and she was nodding, smiling slightly. Neville smiled at this as he headed up to the dorms to catch up on some Potions homework.

I

I

I

Mia was heading down to the Potions lab the next night for her Occulmancy Lessons with Professor Snape. She sighed, she was feeling so drained from the other night, still feeling rather ill from it. She stepped into the Potions lab, looking up to see none other than Ron and Hermione there, scrubbing cauldrons with toothbrushes. She glanced quickly at them before looking down and entering Snape's office.

Hermione was watching her, feeling horrible about what they had done, while Ron just glared at her, blaming her for their detention. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was just wrong about her. But he shook his head, returning to his work. After all they had detention for a month with Professor Snape, they might as well try to get it over with as quickly as possible...

Mia left Snape's office with a massive headache, not even bothering to look at Ron and Hermione. She had made it to the door to the hall when Professor Snape called her name, she turned, "I expect you'll do better at our next Occulmancy Lesson Miss Matthews."

"Yes sir," She replied, rubbing her head and exiting the classroom.

"Get back to work Mr. Weasley." Was all Snape said as he returned to his office.

Ron sat back, a thought occurring to him. If Mia was taking Occulmancy lessons from Snape…then she would know how to mask her thoughts from Dumbledore and anyone who wanted to know what really was on the Replay. He didn't believe that it was her family, what kind of person would sit by and watch her family die? Why didn't she try to stop the attacks, why didn't she fight back, why didn't she want anyone to see it?

Ron relayed his theory to Hermione; she was unsure about it…but had to admit some of Mia's explanation didn't fit…

A/N – What is it going to take for Ron and Hermione to realize that Mia doesn't want to hurt them? Coming up next, A Hogsmeade trip gone wrong, a Yule ball to remember, and Christmas gift for Neville…sorry this chapter was so short…


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The Yule Ball, the second one that Hogwarts school would be having was only a week away. Witches were running around trying to get the perfect dress and Wizards were hurrying to find dates. Dumbledore had organized a Hogsmeade trip for the students one week before, for any students who needed to get last minute items or just take a break from all the excitement. This last one was the case for two teens who walked quietly down the path to the small town. Harry and Mia were heading down to Hogsmeade to try to escape the chaos of the castle, every one was acting crazy!

Harry was currently laughing at Mia's imitation of the various girls in her dorm that had flipped their lid over the ball. She was especially talented in imitating Lavender's "Oh…my…gosh… look at that dress! What were you thinking?"

Mia joined in the laughter just as they entered the town. It seemed that some of the chaos had seeped into the town, much to their dismay. They really didn't understand why everyone was acting so odd about a ball. Perhaps it was because neither really had anything to worry about, they had clothes picked out, and were already planning on attending it together through an unspoken agreement.

Mia shook her head at her fellow students before dragging Harry into Honeydukes, no one was really in it, all the girls were to afraid that the sugar would 'go to their hips' as Mia liked to say. They spent a good deal of time in the small shop, trying out the new candy and buying a few sweets for themselves. They had just left the shop and were heading to the middle of the town when a scream pierced through the air.

The couple turned quickly around to see three death eaters stalk into the town. The students screamed running for their lives as the townspeople shut up their shops holding as many students as possible. Harry grabbed Mia's arm, pulling her over to a small ally blocked by a few crates. "Stay here, I'll take care of this."

He started walking away when Mia noticed something odd about the 'Death Eaters', they had red trims to their normally all black cloaks, and had swords attached to their hips…a trademark of Malae! "Harry!" she called, "DON'T!"

But he ignored her marching over to the death eaters, wand draw, one single thought running through his mind, "Protect her…"

Many of the students had made it into the buildings, only a few remained outside, hidden by boxes and tables, Ron and Hermione among them. They were closest to the path to the school, and might be able to make a break for it to get a teacher if only they had a distraction.

"Hey you lot!" Harry called, stopping a distance from the Death Eaters.

They turned to cast a quick glance at him, before returning their attention to scouting the town for something else. One death eater, however, pulled out his wand to get rid of the nuisence. Harry reacted quickly shooting a stunning spell at the group and running around them to the other side, trying to draw attention from Mia.

Mia frowned, two of the 'death eaters'' wands were glowing purple, and she knew what spell they were about to launch. She had to act now.

Mia stood up running over to the group, out of nowhere a stone hurled itself at the closest 'death eater', getting it's attention.

The group spun around as one, getting a glimpse of Mia, "YOU!" One sneered, as she took off down one of the allies that led to an abandoned part of town, she couldn't risk people getting hurt.

This was all the distraction Ron and Hermione needed. Ron stood, dragging Hermione with him as he ran up the path; he glanced back in time to see the Death Eaters run after Mia, completely ignoring Harry…

Mia ran as fast as she could, putting up an invisible shield to block the curses Malae's minions were throwing at her. She ran past the back of an old shop, grabbing a long wooden pole that was lying on the back of it. She spun around as she reached a clearing, smacking a minion in the head, knocking him down. The remaining two pulled out their red swords, advancing on Mia, attacking at the same time.

Mia fought them off with the make shift staff, effectively hitting one sword out of a minion's hand, and tripping him a short time later. She was so focused in the fight to stop the minions and to protect the students that she didn't notice that Harry had followed them.

He stood in shock watching Mia fight three men with only a piece of wood. She was amazing; she had knocked out the first death eater with out even knowing where he would be. She took out as second one amidst a two on one battle. As soon as the shock passed, Harry realized that he still had his wand in his hand; he should be helping her.

He raised his wand firing a stunning spell that hit the death eater right in the back…but the he… wasn't stunned?

Mia saw a spell hit the minion before her and glanced behind him only to see Harry standing there, wand raised, shocked expression on his face. "HARRY!" Mia called in alarm, distracted just enough for the minion to swing and hit her. She swung at the minion with all her might, knocking him unconscious before collapsing to her knees.

Air left Harry when he saw the death eater swing, as if in slow motion. He couldn't hear anything, except his heart beating in his ear. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe…he felt helpless…But as soon as he saw Mia fall, he pushed himself forward, running to her side.

Mia held her side in pain, blood soaking through the fabric of her torn shirt. She grew very pale, her breath coming faster, she was dizzy; the world was spinning. She collapsed onto Harry lap.

Harry couldn't see, all he knew was that Mia was in trouble, in pain, and he couldn't do anything. There were voices getting closer, voices shouting about attacks, they were there. The next thing that Harry knew, people were trying to take Mia from him…and he couldn't let them do that…

I

I

I

"What could have happened, Albus?" Professor McGonnagal asked, watching two students sleep fitfully in the Hospital Wing. "Death Eaters don't use swords."

"Ah, I am afraid, Minerva, that those were not Death Eaters per say…" He replied quietly, concern in his eyes as he watched his granddaughter sleep.

"What do you mean Albus?" She asked, "According to the students, those three men were Death Eaters."

Dumbledore sighed, "I fear what Amelia has predicted has come true. Malae had found Voldemort…"

McGonnagal gasped, "You don't mean…"

"I'm afraid so." He replied.

"I still don't understand what happened out there, Albus," Madam Pomfrey said, coming out of her office with a few patches of cloth, and a bowl of fluid. "Why couldn't anyone get to Miss Matthews quicker?" She stepped over to where Mia was resting, to peel off the bandage around her wound, cleaning it and re-wrapping it with fresh cloth.

"Yes, Albus, I tried to get to her, but there was something in the way. It was like an invisible wall keeping us away. If Professor Snape had not knocked Harry out, I don't know what would have happened."

Dumbledore thought back to the event of just a short while ago. He had been called down to the main hall by Mr. Weasley yelling about death eaters in the village, only to arrive at the town to find his granddaughter bleeding in the arms of Harry Potter surrounded by unconscious wizards. Worse yet, whenever someone tried to get close they were sent flying in the other direction. It was only until Harry was unconscious himself were any of the teachers able to get to Mia.

Noticing that they would not be getting an answer, Professor McGonnagal and Madame Pomfrey left the room…

It was late at night when Harry started to stir from his slumber, with a piercing headache and a slight sting in his side. He grabbed his glasses off the side table, bringing the blurry world into focus, and wondering why he was in the Hospital Wing. Then, the events of that afternoon flooded back to him. He looked around trying to find Mia, and let out a sigh of relief at seeing her on the bed next to his. He tried to get up, but felt very heavy…nevertheless he wanted to check on Mia…he had to know if she was all right.

"She's fine Harry, you should rest," Came Dumbledore's voice. Harry turned to see Dumbledore sitting in a chair near their beds. "This was a very trying day."

"But sir…Mia…"

"Can take care of herself, as she proved today." His gaze wandered over to his sleeping granddaughter, "I'm so proud of her." He paused as he glanced at Harry watching Mia. "But I do fear that sometimes, her selflessness may be her biggest weakness. She reminds me of you Harry," He said, looking at Harry, gaining his attention, "She cares so much for those around her, even those who would wish to hurt her. She never thinks about what could happen to herself but only of how to help others…and I am afraid that it is this fault that may take her from me."

Harry remained silent, listening to the older man bear his fears to a student. He looked back over at the topic of discussions, sleeping restlessly on her back, her right arm by her face, her hand bandaged from the cuts that the raw piece of wood had made, and her left one lying across her stomach, resting gently on her side just over the bandage of the wound.

"Sir," Harry started, drawing his gaze away from the cloth, "Why hasn't Madame Pomfrey healed Mia yet?"

The headmaster sighed, "You forget Harry, we use sorcery, sometimes when sorcerers are injured regular magic cannot heal them."

"Sometimes?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you'll remember that the sword that struck her was red?" Harry nodded, "It was endowed with a certain type of enchantment, one that wizarding magic cannot cure."

"Why…why can't you cure it?" Harry asked slowly, "You can do sorcery."

Dumbledore nodded, "I should be able to, but you see Harry I have not practiced major sorcery in many years. I am far too rusty to even attempt to cure the wound. You remember how you are taught the possibilities of saying a spell wrong? Well, sorcery is even more difficult to master than Wizarding magic, and it has even greater consequences if done incorrectly." Harry nodded in understanding, "Luckily though, this wound is not that serious, it will just have to heal naturally."

They sat in silence for a moment longer, as Harry looked back at the wound that Mia received protecting the students…protecting him. He looked back up at her face; a thin layer of sweat could be seen on her brow. It was then that Harry realized that he and the headmaster shared the same fear…what would he do if something happened to Mia?

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Should I end it here?

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Nah…

"Sir," Harry started.

"Yes Harry?"

"Would it be alright with you if I maybe…that is to say, I really care about Mia and I just wanted to ask you if…well…you see…"

Dumbledore let out a small chuckle at Harry's inability to form a cohesive sentence. "Yes, Harry." He answered for the embarrassed boy, "You have my permission to court Amelia." Harry let out a relieved breath he hadn't known he was holding and looked at Mia. "Although, after your display today, I do believe that even if I were to say no, you'd find a way to be with her anyway…" _Although it is against my better judgment…Amelia deserves to be happy_…

"What do you mean, after my display today?" Harry asked rather confused, he didn't think he did anything out of the ordinary. He went to Hogsmeade with Mia, went to Honeydukes, tried to foil the Dark Lord's plans…nope, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Do you remember what happened after Amelia was injured?" Dumbledore asked, growing curious.

"I remember feeling like…like I couldn't breathe," Harry muttered looking down at his bed as if trying to figure something out, "Then…I remember thinking that I had to protect her…and I don't remember anything else…sorry…"

"I see…" Dumbledore thought for a moment as if debating whether or not to tell Harry what had happened. He decided to tell him, he had already kept so much from Harry over the years. "The teachers and I arrived a few moments after Amelia was injured, we…tried to get to her but the was something blocking the way…" Harry threw him a curious look, and so the wizened man continued, "Many teachers believe that it was wild magic, your worry over my granddaughter was keeping her protected from anything trying to get her."

Harry nodded, not noticing that Dumbledore never said that he believe what the teachers thought. Harry laid back down, feeling quite drowsy but still keeping his eyes on Mia. And that was the sight that sleep left him with before it seized him. Dumbledore smiled at his granddaughter and the boy who lived, wondering what would happen next.

I

I

I

A few days had gone by, the Yule Ball was drawing closer, and Harry had not left the Hospital Wing. He was fine, fit as a fiddle, but he was not about to leave Mia. He could remember what it was like to wake up in the Wing with no one there to see if you were ok. He had sat by Mia's bed every day and night, just waiting for her to wake up. He hadn't really slept that much which was why it wasn't all that shocking when he fell asleep just after breakfast was brought to him.

He had his hand resting gently on her bandaged one, and when he felt something moving beneath it, it stirred him from his slumber. He looked up, glasses slightly askew, into the tired but smiling face of Mia…and he smiled back…

A/N – Next up the YULE BALL, with a development many have been waiting for.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked a concerned Harry. One who was currently carrying Mia's books as the walked slowly to the Gryffindor tower…

…much too slowly for Mia's liking. She sighed exasperatedly, "Yes, I'm fine…" She reached out and took her books from Harry, "I'm not dieing Harry."

He sighed, "I know…but just thinking of what could have…"

"HARRY!" Mia called, snapping him out of his train of thought. "ENOUGH!" She sighed, shaking her head, "I can take care of myself. You saw that…" Then a thought occurred to her, "But you on the other hand…"

Harry shook his head, not liking where the conversation was going, "Hey, don't try to change the subject…and besides I'm not that bad. Have you forgotten that I beat Voldemort more than once?"

"On pure dumb luck. Harry let me ask you a question…what are you going to do if Voldemort gets your wand from you? Or worse yet, breaks your wand?" She looked for Harry's reaction, noting that, based on his face, he hadn't thought of that. "My point exactly. You need more worry than I do."

Harry stuttered, leading to a laughing fit from Mia. "Well what do you propose I do?" he asked indignantly.

Mia thought for a moment, walking over to the tapestry that hid the long tunnel to Gryffindor Tower. Harry followed stunned, not knowing that there was a tunnel behind there. "I know," Mia said after a moment, her voice echoing slightly, "I'll teach you."

Harry stopped walking, "What?"

Mia turned, walking backwards, "I'll teach you how to defend yourself…you know, self defense…I practice Occulmancy with Professor Snape…and he told me how badly you did, but I think I can help…" This led her onto a tangent about the different types of weapons she could teach him, and some wandless magic he should be able to do…

Harry just laughed, which stopped Mia's rant, just out side the Fat Lady's Portrait, "Alright, so when do you propose we do this 'defense training'?"

Mia thought, turning to the portrait, "Dormiens Vita." The portrait opened, "How about after dinner three times a week?"

Harry nodded, following her into the common room, full of students preparing for the Ball. He still couldn't believe that after spending a week in the Hospital Wing recovering from a sword wound, Mia still wanted to make it to the ball…

I

I

I

Harry walked down the stairs dressed in his previous Yule Ball attire to the Common Room, still occupying a few students…Ron and Hermione among them…unfortunately.

He shook his head, trying to walk past them, but Ron headed after him, followed by Hermione.

"Harry mate," He said stepping up to him, "I need to talk to you…"

Harry glared at him. So, Hermione stepped up, "It's about Mia."

"What again?" Harry nearly shouted, however noting that the common room wasn't exactly empty, he toned it down to a whisper…thankful that Mia wasn't in the room. "Will you two give it up already!"

He started to walk away when Ron grabbed his arm. "Not until you listen to us."

Harry stared at his 'friend', there was a threat underlying his tone. Harry glanced around the semi-crowded room, before pulling his arm from Ron and walking out into the hall. He turned, glaring at his 'friends'. "What?"

"Alright, mate, now just listen to what we have to say before you say anything…" Ron took a breath, "Mia…something's not right about her…you know?"

"No I don't," Harry said, "Why don't you explain it to me."

Ron sighed, "She practices Occulmancy with Snape. Did she tell you that? What does she need to know Occulmancy for? Now, not even Dumbledore will know what she's planning." Harry rolled his eyes. "What does she need to hide? Think if she can fool him, what's to stop her from fooling you too?"

Lavender and Seamus, stepped out of the portrait hole, laughing at something. The group got quiet waiting till the couple passed. Before Harry could speak, Hermione stepped up, "Harry just think for a moment, remember the potion Snape asked her to make? Why would she need to make a Discrima potion?"

"It's not only that!" Ron practically shouted, "For the love of Merlin Harry, she was doing the Crucio curse with Snape!"

Harry had had enough, "Oh, will you two just stop it!"

"Harry why won't you just listen to me for a minute!" Ron yelled, "She's bewitched you! She must have slipped you a Love potion or cast an Enchantment or something! You can't even see that she's a danger to you!"

Ron's knee suddenly gave out and he found himself on the ground, Hermione running to his side. "You've flipped your lid," He started to walk off, Ron getting up.

"Have I!" Ron asked.

Harry stopped, "Yes, you have." He stated simply, "Not that it is any of your business, but I haven't even touched Mia, there's no way she could have cast the Enchantment spell. It requires physical contact."

"Yeah right!" Ron snorted, "You're so full of it. I've seen you touch her."

"Oh right," Harry scoffed, "A pat on the back or holding hands…always through fabric. Every time one of us gets close to touching something happens, or we wear gloves or have bandages blocking it!"

Then Ron said something that made Harry see red. "She's your girlfriend and you haven't even touched her! It's a wonder that she hasn't gone running to Malfoy!"

Suddenly Ron went flying into the wall, being held there by an invisible force. Hermione gave a little yell. Harry stalked over to him, "If you ever say that again…if you ever insult Mia like that…if you don't stop trying to make her out to be Voldemort…I will never forgive you…EVER!"

Just then Mia came out of the entrance, a sleeveless white dress with sleeves from the elbow down, with a gold trim. (imagine princess Fiona's (from Shrek) dress but white…and sleeveless...) Ron fell to the floor, as Hermione ran over to him, drawing Mia's attention. "Harry?" she asked, walking towards him slowly.

Harry had his eyes closed, trying to control the rage he was feeling. He was breathing deep, still seeing red behind his closed lids, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He visibly relaxed, opening his eyes to face Mia's worried glance. His features softened, and he smiled slightly, now completely at ease.

"Are you alright?" She asked, ignoring the couple on the floor. Harry nodded, offering his arm, and leading the way down to the Great Hall.

I

I

I

"Harry are you sure you're alright?" Mia asked once again. They were on the dance floor once again, a nice slow song playing in the background. Mia had her arms around Harry's neck and his were resting on her waist. "You seemed pretty angry back there…what did Ron do to make you so angry?"

Harry sighed, "Nothing…just Ron being Ron…"

The music changed suddenly to a fast paced tune, unfortunately the couple was too slow to react to the change. Harry was pushed from behind, bumping into Mia. She stumbled slightly, Harry grabbing her upper arms for support…flesh met flesh for the first time…and both were lost…

The couple froze among the students jamming around them, staring into each other's eyes. They were deaf to the music…only hearing two hearts beating as one. The students around them faded until they were the only two left in the Hall. There was a faint pressure around them, the other students, their only sense that there were other people there.

Eyes locked, Harry's hands trailed their way to Mia's. She looked down at his hands in hers; looking up she let go of his right hand, leading him through the crowd towards the side doors that led out side. They walked out onto the small patio on the side of the school, she paused, unsure of where to go.

So Harry took the lead. He tugged lightly on Mia's arm, leading her to the path towards the gardens…completely unaware of two students following them…

Mia and Harry walked over to the small fountain in the middle of the garden, sitting on the edge of it. Harry's hand came up to her cheek, and Mia leaned into his touch. Slowly, ever so slowly, they both leaned in…and their lips met in a light caress, electricity running through the both of them. It was soft and gentle, a first true kiss for the both of them. They broke apart slowly, staring into each other's eyes…

"Wow," Was all Harry could say.

"Yeah," Mia replied, blushing slightly at what they had just done.

Their eyes met again, and they leaned in…this time more quickly than before, for a second kiss…and then a third. The kisses deepened with each one. Soon it became a battle for domination, tongues dueled for power. Two students looked away in disgust, a red head turned to drag a bushy haired brunette back to the castle.

The couple broke apart only when air became a necessity again. Both were breathing heavily, and blushing deeply. They glanced at each other, and laughed at the situation. Harry stood, feeling undeniably happy and complete at last. He turned to Mia, smiling, offering her his hand. She took it, and they walked back to the castle, fingers laced.

They arrived back at the castle just as another slow song began to play, Harry led Mia onto the dance floor, taking her in his arms to sway to the music, noticing how she fit into his arms perfectly…

I

I

I

The night had been nothing short of magical…as ironic as is sounded. Harry had never been happier, neither had Mia. The night was perfect. They had been one of the last couples to leave the Hall, not really noticing.

They had just made it into the hall when Harry was pushed into the wall. He turned suddenly to see Ron glaring at him, wand drawn…the smell of the spiked punch on his breath…

"Ron!" Harry called, "Geroff!" He pushed Ron off him, who stumbled slightly. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. "What is you problem!"

"My problem? MY PROBLEM!" Ron shouted, slightly slurred in speech. "You're the one…going off with one of you-know-who's minions! She's just a little enchantress who wants to kill you! She's just a little…"

Ron never got a chance to finish the statement when Harry's fist collided with his jaw. Ron reacted, slowly, but reacted nevertheless. Which led to an all out brawl.

"Stop it!" Mia called to deaf ears, tears forming in her eyes. "STOP IT!" The windows shattered along the hall. "JUST STOP IT!" The various items of furniture started to shake as the doors to the Hall burst open to reveal the teachers followed by Hermione.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Professor Snape shouted completely ignored by the two fighting boys.

Mia ran towards the teachers, towards her Uncle, Hermione guesses. And so she was completely shock when, instead of running to Snape, Mia leapt into Dumbledore's arms. "Please…" She whispered into his robes, "make them stop…"

Dumbledore clasped his hands together and threw them apart, sending the boys flying to opposite ends of the hall. "ENOUGH!" he shouted as Hermione ran to Ron…who was just as shocked to see Mia latched onto Dumbledore rather than Snape.

Snape walked past the students, leading the way for the Headmaster and his granddaughter. He stopped to face the group on the floor. "Weasley! Granger! Looks like you'll be serving detention with me for another month!"

He headed off just as McGonnagal finished repairing the broken windows. She turned to glare at the once golden trio. "I am very disappointed in you." Was all she said, "I would have expected better from you."

Soon the three students found themselves to be alone in the Hall. Harry stood as Hermione helped Ron stumble to his feet. "Dumbledore's her uncle?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Of course. But you wouldn't have known that would you?" Harry asked roughly, "You didn't bother to get to know her." He glared at them before turning to leave, shaking his head…

Harry found Mia sitting in the Gryffindor Common room in her white pajamas, eyes still slightly puffy from crying. He felt sick with himself, he couldn't believe that he had been such an idiot…she probably never wanted to see him again or worse yet hated…

"Don't even finish that thought Harry," She said staring at him. "I could never hate you."

"Bu…how…" Harry stuttered.

"Occulmancy does come in handy." She sighed, "What happened back there Harry?"

"I don't know," He said honestly, sitting down next to her. She leaned over resting her head on his shoulder. "I just remember seeing red…I was so angry at Ron and Hermione for everything they did to you…"

"It's alright Harry," Mia whispered, eyes drooping, "I forgive them…after all," she yawned, "They just want to protect you…"

"Yeah," Harry muttered, eyes drooping closed, lulled by Mia's soft breathing. "But I don't need to be protected…especially from you…"

Harry drifted off to sleep; completely unaware of the small frown that made it's way onto Mia's face before she too fell asleep.

I

I

I

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Neville a few days after the Yule Ball, just playing with his food. He hadn't really seen Mia that much…something about a project with Snape…

He shook his head, about to get up and leave when Mia burst through the doors. She ran towards the table something clasped in her hand. She ran right over to Harry and Neville, excitement clearly showing through her eyes.

"Follow me," She said to Harry and Neville. She started to walk off…but when Neville remained sitting, she came back and practically dragged him out of the room, followed quickly by Harry…and a pair of spying 'friends'.

She shut the door to the great hall, spinning quickly to face Neville. She thrust a Vial of a glowing neon blue liquid into his hands. He started at it for a moment before staring back at her, question obvious in his eyes.

She shook her head at him, "A Salute potion…" He stared, not knowing why he would need a healing potion. Mia sighed, "For your parents…"

A/N – Next chappy a trip to St. Mundo's…will Mia's potion work? Will Neville's hope rise just to fall down in a flaming ball of misery that will cause an unstoppable flow of death and retribution to all who encounter it?

Just kidding…but there is a trip to St. Mundo's and Mia's full history is discovered…


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

As soon as the words left Mia's lips, realization dawned on Neville. "You mean…" He trailed off, looking at Mia, hope in his eyes.

She nodded fiercely, "Come on, my uncle has a port key to St. Mundo's waiting in his office." She grabbed the boys' arms to get them moving towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Ron and Hermione had just opened the door in time to see them run off…and so they followed.

The doors to the Headmaster's office flew open as Mia, Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione burst in to see Dumbledore holding an old shoe. "Come on, come on, let us be off." He said eager to see if his granddaughter's invention had worked. If it did, then it would be a breakthrough for not only the wizarding world, but also of the sorcery and muggle world as well.

The students ran to the shoe, grabbing onto it as they were transported to just out side St. Mundo's. Neville took the lead, running into the building and up the numerous stairs that led to his parents' room. The medi-witches and wizards froze as the group dashed by them; some followed intent on scolding the action.

Neville ran into his parents room, and over to their bed. He looked at Mia for instruction. "Give them each five drops." She said.

Neville nodded and, with trembling hands, approached his father with the potion. He gently tipped five drops into his father's twitching mouth. After as second or two…nothing happened…and Neville felt his hopes crash to the grounds. "Just wait a moment." He heard Mia say, and in the next few seconds his father's tossing and turning had lessened more and more until he was in a peaceful sleep. Neville looked fearfully at Mia, who merely smiled and nodded. Neville made his way to his mother's side, repeating what he had done to his father.

Within a few moments she was in the same peaceful sleep. Neville paced the room, casting nervous glances at his parents.

It was like this for a couple of minutes when a yawning sound was heard. Neville spun to see his mother stretching on the bed. She started to sit up, wiping some sleep from her eyes. She looked up to see a group of students staring at her…and Neville looking as if he had seen a ghost. "Neville, are you alright?" she asked, voice slightly weak.

That was all Neville needed to hear. He ran to her, throwing himself into her arms, hugging her for all he was worth. There was not a sound in the room except for the slight weeping sounds from Neville. And the soft whispers of "Neville, it's alright. I'm here…" from Alice.

Just then, Neville's Gran came running into the room just as Neville's dad, sat up, asking his wife what was wrong. "Frank!" Gran called, rushing over to her son to embrace him, much to his confusment.

Mia just smiled sadly at the family reunion before her. She turned quietly, and snuck out of the room, noticed only by one person.

Mia wandered the halls of St. Mundo's, which were all in a bustle about the miracle cure of the Longbottom's, when she felt a hand sneak its way with hers. "Hello Harry," She said, looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not fooled by her fake smile.

"Nothing…" She started, but then she saw the disbelieving look he gave her. "It's just that…being here…" she looked around, "it reminds me of when I was here…" Harry remained silent. He knew that Mia would tell him what had happened to her when she was ready, he didn't want to pressure her.

Mia smiled at Harry's thought, pulling him by the hand to an empty room at the end of the hall…the room she had been in during her stay. "This was my room," she explained to Harry as they sat down at the edge of the only bed in the room. She took a deep breath, "When I was a little older than eleven…my parents were killed." Harry nodded, sympathizing with the loss of parents. "Voldemort didn't kill my parents Harry." He looked at her, clearly shocked by the news…if Voldemort didn't kill her parents…who did?

"I'm getting to that." She said, reading his thoughts. "Just as the wizarding world has Voldemort…the world of Sorcery has Malae. She was…a student at the School of Sorcery…the only school for that type of mystic art. She hated school…all the spells she learned, all the enchantments she cast were always to hurt people. She tried to kill people and control them and torture them. She was expelled…but that didn't stop her. It made her want revenge. She…my mother was a student during her time…she was the only one who almost rivaled her in power."

She sighed, "You see Harry. When a child is born into the world of Sorcery, a test is done to determine how powerful a child is and how powerful they could become. Malae discovered that she could become the most powerful person in the Sorcering world…if she could get rid of the Dumbledore line." Harry held Mia, as tears started to fill her eyes. "So…during summer break…Malae attacked my family. They cast a spell so that she would not know that I was there, so she might see something else and think it was me, and a petrifying spell so that I would not be able to…to help them." She took another deep breath, "When I was born…it was determined that I was to be the next Altior, a sorceress of great power. Malae didn't like that when she discovered it."

"So I watched as Malae killed my parents…and my uncle found me the next day and brought me to an orphaninch. He didn't think Malae would find me if I was away from the Magical world…but she did. What was on the Replay that Ron and Hermione played was the death of my parents and my foster family. When…when Malae found out I was alive, she went after my new family and attacked them with a vengeance. I tried to fight back, really I did." She said crying now, "But she was too strong…the next thing I knew, I was in this room in St. Mundo's…one month later."

Harry waited a few moments, as Mia regained enough composure to continue speaking. "My uncle came, and no one could figure out what had happened, why I was still barely alive. He put a replay on my head, which recorded all that had happened that night…and that night linked to the death of my parents. I awoke a few weeks after my uncle used the replay. I was…" she gave a small laugh, tears ceasing to fall, "…pretty beat up. The medi-witches and wizards didn't think I'd survive, but I did…and it took about nine months to fully recover."

She sat up, wiping the tears off her cheeks, "And that's my story…" she sighed, "A real fairy tale isn't it?"

Harry gave a small smile, "Well, if it ends with Happily Ever After…you found me right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You prat!" She said laughing, feeling better that she had told Harry the truth. He reached out, taking her hand, and pulling her to her feet. He gave her a kiss before he led her out of the room and back to Neville's parents'.

The couple stood by the door, which was where Neville noticed them. He grabbed his parents' hands, and led them over to Mia, to thank her yet again. Mia just brushed off all the thanks, "It's nothing, really." She kept saying, "I just wanted to help Neville, he was one of the first friends I had."

Alice, who had been staring intently at Mia, let out a gasp as her eyes widened, "I know you…" she trailed as she stared at Mia.

"I don't believe so…" Mia said quietly, "We were never…properly…introduce…"

"But I know you…" Alice said again, something occurring to her, "You were here once…yes, I remember you now. I saw you…"

A/N – The next chappy how Neville's parents know Mia, and an apology from Ron and Hermione…finally…


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

"But I know you…" Alice said again, something occurring to her, "You were here once…yes, I remember you now. I saw you…"

There was silence for a moment as Ron and Hermione came over by them. Mia froze; she honestly didn't know how to respond to that. When she was here, she had stumbled upon the Longbottoms amidst a horrible nightmare. She had suffered enough, she knew what it was like, and she couldn't let that happen to them…so she stopped it. She didn't know that Mrs. Longbottom would remember it.

"It…it was dark," Alice started, a faraway look in her eyes as if she were recalling the meeting. "…and I was scared…I couldn't get out…and then you were there. And the light came back from you, everything was fine…and then you were gone." She shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts. "I'm sorry, it sounds well…crazy."

"No, it's alright." Mia said, letting out a breath of relief. In the Wizarding world, connections like the one Neville's mother described did in fact happen, especially when one was not in control of their magic.

"Oh well, I guess that doesn't really matter now anyway." Alice said before Frank pulled her away to talk to some of the Medi-witches.

Suddenly Mia felt arms around her as Neville pulled her into a bone-crunching hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He repeated over and over.

Mia laughed as she returned the friendly hug, "It was nothing Neville, I just wanted to help."

"I just…can't thank you enough!" He said again, hugging her once more.

He backed away as Ron stepped forward, "So…that's why you were doing the Crucio curse? To try and reverse it?"

Neville gasped, fear in his eyes…and there was silence.

Harry wasn't surprised by this remark, Ron had said it once before, and when Harry had questioned her about it she told him the truth, that she had used it to try to help Neville's parents. He couldn't be angry with her for that.

Hermione also knew about that, she was there when it happened…but Neville…this was a shock for him. To find out that the girl who had been his friend for a good portion of the year had been using the very curse that had left him without parents for most of his life.

Neville shook his head…he…he couldn't deal with this right now…so he left.

The next thing any of the small group noticed, Neville was out the door, running down the hall.

"Ron you prat," Hermione mumbled before running after her friend. "Neville!"

"What?" Ron asked completely clueless as to what had just happened.

"Ron!" Harry said, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his sore head.

"Neville didn't know about the curse." Harry explained. "You just scarred him off!"

Ron made an O shape with his mouth as the realization dawned on him. He bowed his head, for a moment before figuring that Hermione probably caught up to him by now and was bringing him back.

He sighed deeply before turning to face Mia, the girl he had distrusted so. "Look…I know we haven't gotten off to the best start but…"

He had trailed off, but Mia hadn't noticed, she had started staring off staring at the floor to her right.

"…well, I still don't trust you completely…but if Harry does then I guess you're…okay. I guess what I'm trying to say…"

Harry's eyebrow quirked as he noticed that Mia had completely ignored Ron's attempts at apology. Her brow frowned as if she was trying to figure something out.

"What I'm trying to say is…well, I'm…I'm…"

"No…" Mia whispered, not looking up at Ron or Harry.

"What?" Ron asked. Here he was trying to apologize to this girl he didn't like or trust and she didn't want it?

Mia didn't answer, instead her head snapped up to the left a split second before a loud explosion was heard.

"NO!" She shouted, bolting out the door, running in the direction Neville and Hermione had just gone in…

That was when Ron and Harry realized that Neville and Hermione were in that area…and they too ran out following Mia's distant form…

Mia had gained some distance between herself and Harry and Ron. She needed to get to Hermione and Neville before Malae's minions attacked, and she prayed that she had enough time to do some wandless damage to them before Ron showed up. She cursed herself, why had she not trusted her instincts…she could feel the attack coming…it was the same feeling she had before her families were attacked…but she hadn't felt it in the longest time…

She stopped her thoughts as she reached the end of the destroyed wing. It was definitely Malae who attacked, the large explosion and destruction was her trademark.

Luckily, no one was too badly hurt by the blast. Mia looked around franticly, it wouldn't be too long before the minions started to attack. She finally spotted, Neville, he had fallen and Hermione was standing over him, reaching out to pull him up…it was then that he caught her eye…

There was a minion, standing a few feet away from Hermione wand pointed at her about to fire a spell.

So Mia did the only thing she could, she ran at Hermione, reaching her and pushing her roughly as the spell hit her.

Mia went flying back, hitting a wall, before getting up a little sore and running back to the minion. There were more behind him…and only a limited amount of time that she could get away with wandless magic before any one noticed.

She quickly glanced over at Hermione who had just rolled over, eyes closed as she held her left elbow in pain. Now. Mia held out her left hand and pushed her right hand just over hit palm out. The minions went flying back hitting the remaining walls.

Mia turned, glancing behind her, Harry was there watching her, wand raised ready to help in any way as Ron just ran in. He had just missed her little display of wandless magic…but he didn't miss Hermione on the ground.

"Hermione!" He called, running over to her and helping her sit up. "What happened?" he asked her.

She just shook her head, glancing fearfully at Mia. "What did you do to her?" Ron asked standing up to Mia.

"I didn't…" she started, but then she started to get angry. "I just sav…"

Ron just shook his head disgusted, turning back to help Hermione up.

That was it…Mia had it, her hands clenched into fists by her sides. She shook her head, biting her tongue in anger as she turned to the small amount of minions trying to stand. She flung out her arms, sending them all flying…the ones who could, stood and fled…

An hour later would find Medi-witches and wizards running about trying to heal all those who had been hurt in the attack. Mia sat off to the side with Harry as she watched a Medi-Witch try to heal Hermione's broken elbow.

She hung her head in guilt, she hadn't meant to push her that hard, but she had to get her out of the way. She could handle the spell that the minion cast…it had been cast on her before, but Hermione…

She shook her head, resting it in her hands as Harry put an arm around her, trying to comfort her. But there really isn't any comfort when you just hurt someone…even if you were trying to help them. She laughed bitterly to herself, she always ended up hurting people…Malae always made sure of that…

She looked up as a shadow fell over her. Ron was standing before her. "I hope you're happy." He spat at her. Harry started to get up as Mia rested a hand on his, she stood.

"No, I'm not." She said simply.

"Why, couldn't succeed in breaking more of Hermione's bones?"

Mia quickly glanced over at Hermione, who had been looking back at her. Hermione glanced away quickly in fear, as Mia bowed her head again.

"You just like hurting people don't you?" he asked, sneering at her in a perfect impersonation of Malfoy. "I should have guessed that when I saw you cast the Crucio."

"That's not fair Ron and you know it…"

"No," he said interrupting her. "What's not fair is my trying to apologize to you when you go and hurt my girlfriend. That's not fair. It's not fair that she was just trying to help Neville and you go and push her when she wasn't expecting it. It's not fair that she's over there getting her arm healed."

"But Ron I…"

"It should be you over there."

Mia couldn't respond to that. She didn't know if it was because of the sheer hatred in his words or the truth in it. It should be her over there; it was her fault that it happened to Hermione, it was her fault what happened to everyone.

"You put us all in danger…" she looked up unsure of whether Ron had said that or thought it. But judging by the look of murder in Harry's eyes, he had said it.

"It's not her fault." Harry said standing up to defend her.

"Bloody hell it isn't!" Ron shouted. "Look at everything that's happened! The Crucio, the attack today, the death eaters at Hogsmeade! They went after her Harry! I saw it! It's all her fault!"

Tears entered Mia's eyes as she recognized the truth. She shouldn't have gone to Hogwarts. Malae had figured out that she was there, why else would she attack St. Mundo's? She could sense that there were a few Hogwarts students there and figured that would be the way to get to Mia…to attack her classmates.

She glanced up at Harry before looking away; she was putting him in danger too. He was the hope of the Wizarding World, if something were to happen to him because of her…she couldn't let that happen…

She looked up, Harry had been yelling at Ron, both were arguing over her honor.

"He's right." She whispered to herself as the arguing stopped.

"Mia it's not true." Harry said, moving over to her.

She stepped back, "Yes it is." She looked down, crying now. "It's all my fault, it always is."

She started to leave, to go teleport to Hogwarts. Apparating was useless, but teleporting was possible.

"Mia!" She heard Harry call. But she couldn't stop, she had to leave. "Mia!" he called again, catching up with her. "Ron's just being a jerk, ignore him." Mia didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

Mia turned to face him, tears in her eyes that refused to spill…she had to do this. It was the only way to protect him. "Harry…" she trailed, taking a deep breath. "I don't think we should be together any more."

"What?" he asked, truly not believing what he was hearing.

"We should stay away from each other."

"Why?"

She sighed; he was just making this harder. But she couldn't talk; she just shook her head and walked away.

Harry stood motionless, unable to move as he watched Mia walk away. He cursed Ron, it was his entire fault. He made Mia feel guilty, like she had to protect him from Malae. As Mia reached the end of the hall and stepped through the exit, Harry felt as if a piece of him had died…what would he do now?

A/N – SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating this story. I had one of those ideas for two fanfics that you just have to write before you can't. But now I'm back, it's summer and I hope to update more frequently. Next chappy - Ron and Hermione learn the truth about the attack and Mia, and the strains between Harry and Mia.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Ron and Hermione found themselves seated in the large office of Professor Dumbledore, after having been called there from their Potions class. So the sat there, before the Headmaster, waiting to see just why they were called there.

Dumbledore looked up from ruffling through his things, "I hope you two are well after what happened at St. Mundo's the other day?"

They both nodded, the St. Mundo's attack had been a few days ago.

"Ahhh," Dumbledore said finding what he'd been looking for. He placed a small black stone before them, a Replay. "I have asked two students what happened at St. Mundo's, Mr. Longbottom could not give an accurate answer, he did not see much for he was hiding. Mr. Potter however saw the majority of the attack. I was hoping you two could watch Mr. Potter's account and help me figure out what has been after Mia, she seems very sad recently."

The two students nodded, Ron held his tongue not wanting to get in trouble because he didn't like Mia.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said, tapping the Replay, and showing Ron and Hermione what Harry had seen.

It started with hearing the explosion, then running down the halls following Mia. They saw as he ran into the room just a second after Mia. They saw her pause for only a moment before running at Hermione…

Ron's fists clenched.

…just in time to…to save her from an attack…getting hit as a result and hitting the wall before getting up and sending the men flying…

Ron stared in disbelief as he saw himself run past Harry over to where Hermione lay…

And that was all they saw before Harry ran over to Mia, not noticing what was going on around him. The replay shut off, as Dumbledore removed it from before the two students.

"Is that what happened?" he asked. He knew that Ron and Hermione hadn't seen everything otherwise they wouldn't have treated Mia in such a manner. The two students looked at each other for a moment before nodding solemnly. "I see, that is all…" he trailed, allowing the students to leave.

Once outside the door Hermione turned to Ron, "Oh Ron, we've made a horrible mistake!"

Ron shook his head, not believing that Mia had saved Hermione. He looked up at his girlfriend, "Yes we have," he said.

"We must go apologize to Mia." Hermione insisted.

"No!" Ron called, grabbing Hermione's hand as she started to leave.

"You saw the replay Ron," Hermione said, "Mia saved me."

"I know," Ron said, "But she's still the reason why St. Mundo's was attacked in the first place. She's a danger to us all; she's a danger to Harry. It's better that we stay away."

"But Ron…" Hermione trailed. She knew what it was like to be alone and hated; she didn't want anyone to go through that. But Ron was right, bad things did happen around Mia… "Alright…" she said reluctantly.

Ron smiled and led Hermione down the spiral stairs from the Headmaster's office.

I

I

I

(A/N – This next scene is going to be a little weird. It's basically a lot of scenes between Harry and Mia, like snap shots…little bits and pieces…I'm sorry, I was listening to Incomplete by Backstreet boys, and it just fit with this scene.)

Harry sat on the chairs of the Quidditch Pitch after just returning from St. Mundo's. He still couldn't believe that it was over between him and Mia…

He just couldn't get his mind off of her; he kept seeing the look on her face before she turned to walk away. Her words kept echoing in his thought, "We shouldn't see each other any more…" He kept seeing her walk away from him…

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes,_

_Distant faces with no place left to go…_

Harry sat in the Great Hall at Lunch swirling his soup with his spoon half-heartedly…he wasn't really hungry. His gaze kept drifting to the empty seat beside him; Mia would sit there next to him…

_Without you within me_

_I can't find no rest…_

Ron and Hermione sat across from him, smiling, trying to talk to him…but he didn't want to talk. He stood, leaving his half eaten food behind, heading for the doors.

_Where I'm going,_

_Is anybody's guess…_

As soon as he reached the doors, they opened to reveal Mia entering. Their gazes locked for a moment, before Mia forced herself to look away…to walk away…the doors swung shut blocking the view he had of her…

_I tried to go on like I never knew you,_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep…_

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, reliving the day that Mia was almost taken from him, when the minions attacked Hogsmeade…He sat up straight in bed, panting, covered in a thin layer of sweat…

_I prayed for this heart to be unbroken,_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete…_

Harry entered the Library, stepping past the many bookshelves, towards the sitting areas and desks. He looked on either side of him, till his gaze landed on Mia. She was sitting at a desk in the back, book open flat before her, one hand holding down a page, resting her head on the other…He looked down, before walking in the other direction away from her, not noticing when she looked up at the last moment to see him walking…

_Voices tell me_

I should carry on… 

Harry had been sitting in the Common room working on homework with Ron and Hermione, all the while stealing glances at Mia who was sitting in an armchair reading. Soon she shut her book and walked out of the room. Harry sighed, before standing and moving to go talk to her. Ron and Hermione quickly go up, stopping him in the tunnel that leads to the portrait of the fat lady. Ron started speaking about how they were broken up and should just give it up, stop trying to patch things up. It's over…but Harry couldn't accept it, he kept telling them that he just wants to talk to her. He spoke of why he still liked her, what was it about her that made him act like that… He spoke unaware that Mia was just on the other side of the portrait hole, leaning on the wall listening to his words…

_But I am swimming,_

_In an ocean all alone…_

Harry was out swimming in the Lake, the weather had gotten warmer in the past few weeks. He had been under the water watching the Giant Squid swimming to the depths of the lake. He broke water, and stopped… Mia sat on the side of the lake, soaking her feet as she looked at the sky thinking. Harry shook his head before turning to swim away…

_Baby, my baby, it's written on your face,_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake…_

Hagrid had the class working in groups grinding up some baby unicorn feed for the next class. Harry looked up from cutting his herbs to see Mia watching him from another group. Their gazes locked for a second…but a second too long for Harry saw a flash of regret and doubt float through her eyes before she looked away…

_I tried to go on like I never knew you,_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep…_

Harry sat on his bed late one night after all the boys had gone to bed for the night, looking at a picture of him and Mia that Colin had shot at the Yule ball. He frowned, they were so happy in the picture. Shaking his head, deciding that he's be unable to sleep he stood heading down the stairs to the Common Room. He stopped at the last step; someone else was in the room…

_I prayed for this heart to be unbroken,_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete…_

…Mia sat on one of the couches staring at the dieing embers in the fireplace. He could tell that she had just finished crying by the tear stains running down her face…he fought the urge to go comfort her, pulling himself away from the scene and walking quietly up the stairs…

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't want to make you face this world alone._

It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the spring, so naturally everyone was excited to walk down there seeing all the flowers blooming. All except two people. Harry walked to the town with Ron and Hermione, stopping in his tracks at the sight before him. Draco and his goons were standing around Mia tossing one of her books to each other, playing keep away. Harry's fists clenched into fists as he made his way towards them, much to the dismay of Ron and Hermione. Harry whipped out his wand and had the book smack the goons on their heads before flying over to his hands. Harry strode right up to Draco, telling him to get lost. As soon as they were gone, Harry turned to Mia returning her book; she muttered thanks before waking off. Harry tried to call after her but she ignored him and continued behind Honeydukes. Harry sighed before turning to head back to Ron and Hermione…as Mia hid behind the store not wanting Harry to see her crying…

_I want to let you go…_

Harry laughed at a joke Ron had made as they headed to the library to work on a paper, when he saw Mia pass him on his left. His head turned to follow his gaze, to see her continuing down the halls. He frowned facing forward as Mia turned to her left watching as walked away…

_I tried to go on like I never knew you, _

_I'm a wake, but my world is half asleep_

Mia had just left her Charms class, carrying two large textbooks when two Ravenclaws ran right past her, bumping into her and knocking her to the ground. She sighed, rubbing her arm, which hit the door way as she fell, before moving to pick up her books. A book was held before her, as she took it staring up at Harry…

_I prayed for this heart to be unbroken,_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete…_

Potions class had been horrid, Snape had made them partner up, the only problem was that there was an odd number of people and Snape was vehemently opposed to three people groups, so one person would end up on their own. Everyone thought that it would be Neville…but they were shocked when it ended up being Mia. For those who hadn't noticed that Harry and Mia had broken up, it was made obvious now as Mia pushed Neville to Harry with an encouraging, but sad smile…

_Incomplete…_

Harry sighed as he made his way to the Quidditch Pitch; he wanted to get some practice in before their Hufflepuff match. His attention had been drawn away from his position many times during the teams practices thank to a very talented Keeper…Harry shook his head, Mia and he had been broken up for about 3 months now, and yet he still couldn't get his mind off of her.

He looked up once he reached to pitch to see that someone was already there. He could see Mia on the other side of the pitch zigging back and forth as Quaffles went flying at her. As he got closer he could see that she had let out a bludger too, as well as bewitching the Quaffles to pelt at her fast with each catch.

He watched in amazement as she kept up with the balls…until a bludger clipped her in the shoulder. She went spinning back on her broom, hitting the goal. She stopped flying, bringing her right arm up to her face as she started to cry, and Harry had a feeling that it had nothing to do with the bludger…

Mia let the broom down gently, winding around the pole as it descended. Harry watched as she cried quietly…until it was too much for him.

He was unable to stay away from her anymore, he just couldn't do that…it hurt too much…

He walked over to Mia, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and looked up to see Harry standing above her. She frowned, and Harry thought she was going to leave, when she launched her self into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried into his shirt. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm so sorry Harry…" He heard Mia whisper. "I love you…"

He smiled, hugging her tighter as he whispered in her ear, "I love you too…"

A/N – Yay! They're back together! I think I have about three, maybe four more chapters left of this story.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One

"Keep your eyes closed Harry," Mia muttered as she led her blindfolded boy friends down the many halls of Hogwarts…destination: unknown.

"Like I have a choice," Harry muttered smiling as he heard Mia laugh. He was so happy that they were back together again, ever since last week. It had been quite a shock for half of Hogwarts who had assumed that they had broken up for good, to see them walking into Potions, hand in hand. Ron and Hermione…well, Ron…had taken it not as well as the rest of the school. They had cornered Harry after class once Mia had left to go talk to her uncle about something. They tried to talk him out of it, but Harry refused. It didn't matter if there was danger in being with Mia, as long as he could make her happy and her him. "Are we almost there?" he asked.

"Almost," Mia replied, taking his hand as she led him up some stairs. They walked down a hallway and through a door when Mia stopped him suddenly. "And…we're here!" she said whipping off the blindfold.

Harry looked around taking in the sight of the…girl's bathroom? He looked over at Mia who rolled her eyes and dragged him to the sinks…the ones that parted to reveal the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry looked at Mia even more confused, about to ask her why they were there when a moan suddenly filled the room.

"What are you doing here? This is the girls…oh hello Harry," Myrtle said, coming into their view. Then her gaze drifted to Mia, "Hi Mia!" she shouted, actually smiling, as she moved to hug Mia. Harry held in a laugh at the sight of Mia's face when Myrtle grabbed her, probably making her feel as if she were freezing. "Are we still on for Sunday?" Myrtle asked looking hopefully at Mia.

"Of course Myrtle," Mia replied smiling, "When have I ever missed our Sundays?"

"Never." Myrtle said, smiling. She turned and flew back into her toilet.

Harry turned to face Mia, eyebrow raised. Mia laughed, he looked so cute with that confused expression, "Myrtle gets a tad depressed …" Mia started when Harry threw her a look that clearly said 'a tad?', "Oh alright, so she gets very depressed and upset a lot. Anyway, I usually come to visit her on the second Sunday of every month I'm here, and I spend the day with her. It cheers her up and makes her feel like part of Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, "So what's this surprise you wanted to show me?" Harry asked, dragging the conversation back to the surprise she had been promising him for the last few days.

"Ahhh...boys and their one track minds…" Mia sighed, laughing as Harry shrugged. Mia shook her head at him, turning to face the sinks. "_Open_…" she hissed, sounding like a snake to anything and everything except Harry who heard her in plain English.

The sinks moved apart, revealing the entrance to the chamber. Mia smiled, and jumped in shortly followed by Harry. They slid for a few moments before gracefully landing at the bottom…well, Mia landed gracefully, Harry on the other hand fell unceremoniously onto his bum…

Mia laughed and helped Harry stand, "This way," she said, taking his hand and leading him through the twists and turns that led to the chamber. Harry shivered slightly as the large statue of Salazar Slytherin came into view, recalling the last time he was there. He hadn't noticed that he had stopped walking till he saw Mia ahead of him, standing right by the statue…the mouth slowly opening to reveal two small white glowing eyes…

Harry's heart stopped as he saw the glowing eyes…it was another Basilisk! He ran at Mia, throwing her behind him as he pulled out his wand awaiting the arrival of the basilisk. Boy was he surprised when he heard Mia laugh and push her way past him.

She crouched down before the opening, holding out her right hand to the creature, "_It'sssss alright_," she hissed, "_He won't hurt you_."

Harry's mouth dropped open as a small snake slithered quickly out of the hole and up to Mia's open palm. He was even more shocked when the snake crawled up her arm, coiling its tail around her right arm, and laying across her shoulders so its head was by her left ear.

Mia smiled, stroking the snake with her left hand. She turned to face Harry who immediately shut his eyes to avoid the deadly gaze. Even though the snake appeared to be a baby, the gaze could still do some serious damage.

Mia laughed, "Harry," Mia said in English, "Open your eyes." Harry just shut them tighter and shook his head no. "Harry…" Mia trailed; still he refused to open them. Mia stepped closer to him, her body just a hair away from his. Harry could feel his heart beat quicken as Mia leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "Do you trust me Harry?"

"Of course," Harry replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Then open your eyes." She said, stepping back.

Harry took a deep breath, slowly opening one eye…then the other, to find himself staring at the white eyes of the Basilisk…then it hit him…white eyes?

"I…I thought that basilisks had yellow eyes?" Harry asked, watching as Mia continued to stroke the snake.

"They do, but I couldn't very well have Salazar go on an unintentional killing spree could I?" she asked.

"_I do not undersssstand_…" Harry heard the snake whisper to its mistress.

Mia smiled at it, "_Can we ssssspeak in Parssssletoungue, Harry_?" she hissed at him.

Harry nodded, "_How_?" he hissed.

"_Magic_," Mia replied, "_Sssssorcery…_" she clarified.

Harry looked at the basilisk, watching as Mia gently pet it. "_May I_?" he asked.

Mia nodded, holding out the basilisk's head, which Harry tentatively pet. Salazar looked at Mia for approval, which she gave, before the snake slithered off of her hand and up Harry's arm to rest on his shoulders as he had with Mia. His tongue poked out to tickle Harry's cheek.

Mia laughed, "_I think he likessss you_." She said. Harry smiled as well, stroking the snake.

"_How did you get him_?"

"_My uncle_," Mia replied. "_You would not believe what it took to get him to let you sssssee Ssssalazar._"

Harry laughed, "_Ssssso, how old issss he_?"

"_Only about 6 monthssss._"

"_But he'ssss ssssso ssssssmall_," Harry said, gazing in wonder at the basilisk.

"_Sssssorcery_," Mia said again, "_I didn't want people to be frightened by a fully grown bassssilissssk. Bessssidessss, he'ssss much easssier to care for at thissss ssssize_."

They spent a few hours down in the chamber. Mia had had the opportunity to explore the chamber to it's fullest when she had discovered it. She showed Harry the many passages that could only be accessed through the chamber, ones that lead to the most hard to reach places. For example, there was one passage that led right outside the Divination room in the north tower; it was one which Harry wished he had found before his last year of Divination. There was one that led to an underwater cavern in the Lake, one that led to a clearing in the Dark Forest, and one that led right into the kitchens.

Overall, Harry had learned a lot about the castle and various facts about sorcery and the world it resided in.

At the moment, Harry and Mia had decided to take the passage to the Dark forest, wanting a place that they could go without having to worry about Ron or Hermione walking in on them…or spying on them…or glaring at them…

The clearing that they entered wasn't too far from the castle and actually had a path leading back to it. According to Mia, Hagrid had created it so for the Care for Magical Creatures class ages ago. They class would regularly take the path to watch the Unicorns gather there to be fed.

Right now there were still a few unicorns lying in the field enjoying the warmth in the air. Harry had taken Mia's hand as they started to walk across the field quietly, not wanting to disturb the unicorns. They had almost made it to the path when a Unicorn trotted up in front of them. It was different than the other unicorns; it had a silver chain around its neck, with a small pendent hanging on the end.

Mia slowly walked up to the unicorn, holding out her hand to it. The horse trotted closer to her, eagerly nuzzling it's nose into Mia's hand. That was all Mia needed for the next moment, she had her arms wrapped around the unicorn's neck in a hug.

"Oh, Aya…" He heard her mutter, "I missed you…"

The unicorn, as if able to understand the girl, nuzzled into her back returning the hug in it's own way.

A whinny in the distance drew the attention of the girl and the unicorn. They looked up to see what they assumed to be a male unicorn, looking in their direction. It shook its head in the direction of the forest, whinnying again. Aya seemed to acknowledge it and turned to look at Mia.

Mia smiled, hugging the horse once more, "I'm happy for you…" she whispered pulling away. "You found your prince and I did too…"

Aya seemed to understand and glanced over at Harry before snorting in what Harry hoped was approval, before prancing over to join the other unicorn in a gallop towards the forest.

Mia smiled watching her go, turning to Harry to take his hand and continue on. "That was Aya," she explained after a while, "My parents gave her to me when I was little."

Harry nodded in understanding, squeezing Mia's hand in comfort. They walked a little ways more till they were about halfway to the school when a noise made them stop. It sounded like a heard of horses running in their direction…but they couldn't see anything. For a moment, Harry feared that they were standing in the middle of a Thestral stampede. But then he say something in the distance that had Harry much more worried.

A herd of centaurs were making their way in their direction, led by none other than Bane. Harry tightened his grip on Mia's hand, not sure if it was to calm her fear or his own…

The centaurs stopped just a few feet away from where Harry and Mia stood…Harry fearful and Mia calm…

Harry took a deep breath, ready to deal with Bane. He knew that he shouldn't be anywhere near the centaurs after what happened last time…he'd almost been killed for being a boy going on man…

Once again he was shocked when Mia walked calmly past him, curtsying to the centaurs, "Hello Bane," she said politely as she stood, "How are you faring?"

Again Harry was more shocked by Bane's reaction. He bowed on one leg, "Good day, Mia." He said as he rose, "We are doing well, you?"

"I'm fine," Mia replied, "Just passing through with Harry." She nodded over to Harry, who gulped before stepping up to her side.

"_Bow…"_ he heard in his head. He threw a sideways glance at Mia, who still remained smiling. So, trusting Mia, Harry bowed, "Good day Bane." Harry said standing.

"_Keep eye contact…"_ Mia's voice said in his head again, "_Don't back down…think of Hippogriffs_…"

Harry looked right into Bane's hazel eyes, not blinking or looking anywhere else. He could see Bane studying him, sizing him up before nodding slightly and bowing as well. "Good day, Harry." He replied.

Mia's smile grew wider, "I wish you well Bane, but we must get back to the castle…" she said, nodding in respect.

Bane nodded as well, "I wish you the best as well." He replied, holding out his arm to let them continue.

As soon as they were a good distance away, Harry turned to Mia, "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done back there. They don't care for me much."

Mia shook her head, "No, you just misunderstand their intentions. They want respect just as much as anyone. Looking them in the eye as you talk to them, tells them that you are worthy to talk to as well. Treat them courteously, and they'll treat you the same."

After a few more moments of walking in a comfortable silence, with Mia resting her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry's arm around her waist, Mia spoke, "You know Harry, I think it's about time we start your Occulmancy lessons. Just think," she said, "We'll be able to talk to each other anywhere…without Ron knowing…"

The grin on Harry's face widened significantly at the thought of sneaking right under Ron's nose. Shaking his head and smiling, he turned to look at Mia, "You are just full of surprises, you know that?" he asked.

Mia smiled and nodded, "And the fun in discovering them all."

Harry smiled more, "So when do you propose I discover the surprise of Occulmancy?" he asked. He was already training with Mia three times a week for building up his defense. She wanted to make sure he could handle himself physicall before mentally.

Mia stopped walking; hand on her chin as if thinking about it. "I know," she said, as if figuring it out. Harry turned to her, waiting for her answer. She grinned…

"When you catch me!"

…before running down the rest of the path and out of the forest closely followed by Harry…

A/N – Woot! I think there'll be about two…maybe three chapters left. Next chappy – A trip to the Ministry of Magic is more than anyone bargained for…


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

Mia sighed as she put down the daily prophet; Malae's attacks were getting closer and closer to Hogwarts. She had hit a good majority of the wizarding communities, as well as a Quidditch match, Diagon alley, and downtown Hogsmeade. Mia knew that the final attack could be any day now. She also knew that the only place left other than Hogwarts was the Ministry of Magic…which the 7th years were unfortunately visiting later on that day…this was not good…not good at all…

She rubbed the temples of her head as she waited for her growing headache to subside; she had been trying to think what she could do for Harry to make up all that she had put him through that year. It was the last month of school, they had been together again for about a month, with Mia teaching Harry Occulmancy to the point where he could protect himself from Dumbledore, Voldemort, and even Malae if it came to it, as well as communicate with Mia with his mind.

She knew what she could get Harry, what she could do for him…but it didn't seem like enough. If the pain she felt while they were separated were anything like what Harry felt, then she'd need to find something amazing. Every time she tried to peek in his head and see what she could do for him, she couldn't find anything other than just being with him. She was also worried about him, if the battle came soon, he might not be able to protect himself, magically against Malae. He was powerful, yes, but inexperienced and uneducated in many wizarding spells that could help him. He needed someone to watch out for him…

She sighed as she flipped through he the rest of the paper, she was up earlier than usual, unable to sleep, so she readied herself and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. The same old things filled the pages of the paper, news about attacks, advertisements, and announcements. But then one thing caught her eye…a formal rebuttal of a court case. Mia read more into it…It seemed that the Aurorers had found evidence that Peter Pettigrew was still alive…working for Voldemort…

The rebuttal was for Sirius Black, he was now declared innocent of all charges and the ministry was awaiting anyone to inform them of his where-abouts so that he may return for compensation.

Mia put the paper down…that was it!

She stood up and ran out of the Great Hall in the direction of the Headmaster's office, she'd need his permission for what she was about to do. Meanwhile, one Harry Potter entered the Great Hall looking for his girlfriend, seeing only an open copy of the Prophet where she usually sat…he looked down and read the same article that she just had…tears filled his eyes as he realized that Sirius would never be able to know he was innocent…

The 7th years filed through the many halls of the Ministry of Magic, following the boring drones of their guide. Many dragged their feet, they had been there for hours now, and were looking forward to the last portion of the tour…the department of Mysteries…solely because it was the end of the tour.

However there were a few students reluctant to see that particular section once again…and only one student eager to see it.

Finally the group reached the last part of the tour. They entered a large room with only two exits, and one veiled arc. The minister of Magic himself stood in the room to say good-bye to the students visiting his building. The students poured in to look at the mysterious room…many looking around as disembodied whispering filled the room. The whispering was soft for some, loud for others, and piercing for only two people. Harry Potter held his hands over his ears trying in vain to block out the noise that was reaching him. He fell to his knees, Ron and Hermione at his side in moments, as a terrible migraine hit.

"BE QUIET!" someone shouted. Everyone looked to the only other person bent over in pain, hands covering their ears, as the whispering ceased suddenly. Mia stood, bathing heavily, slowly removing her hands from her ears. She walked over to Harry, kneeling down to help him up.

"_Remember…_" he heard her voice in his head, "_Sorcery works different than wizardry_…"

He stared at her curiously as she smiled. Then in a split second, she turned and made a mad dash for the veil. She jumped through it as Harry cried out for her, trying to run after her only to be held back by Ron and Hermione. He struggled against them as two more students had to help hold him back.

In moments, Harry fell to his knees, tears running down his face. He had lost his godfather to the veil…and now his girlfriend…

The minister had wizards running about at the display of ignorance at the dangers of things in this department. Each were trying to figure out how to get the girl out without being lost themselves, knowing it was hopeless…

Then the whispering started again…only this time it was softer, gentler, comforting…especially to Harry, who could have sworn that it sounded like Mia.

Then they saw it…a dim white light flashed behind the darkness of the waving veil. It flashed for only a moment before going out, many second guessed whether they had actually seen it or not…

But not Harry, Ron and Hermione had finally let go of his arms and he crawled only a few inches towards the veil. The light was back, glowing dimly, but there…

Soon the light had grown brighter and brighter, closer and closer until the light took up the entire arc behind the veil. It got closer, taking shape of a person. As it got closer, Harry could faintly see a second figure leaning on the light.

Suddenly a figure fell out of the veil…a rather large figure with ratty clothes and shaggy hair. The figure coughed; sitting up to face the room filled with students and ministry wizards to reveal none other than Sirius Black.

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted, running over to the figure, pulling it into the biggest bear hug of his life.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, voice hoarse, "What's wrong?"

That was when Harry remembered why he'd been crying, "MIA!" he shouted, turning to face the veil. Mia was nowhere to be seen, but the white light was still visible, dimmer, but still there. Only now there were red, blue, and green sphere flying past it, crashing into it, bouncing off, and attacking once again. The light got closer to the arc once again, the spheres attacking it much faster and harsher than before.

Just then, there was a flash of white light as Mia fell from the veil, various cuts, bruises, and sores marring her body. Her clothes were torn slightly, and Harry could tell that her arm was badly broken.

She scrambled to sit up, an explosion sounding on the far side of the building. The students had been well read in what the explosion signified. The guide rushed over to the students, holding out the portkey back to Hogwarts. Harry helped Mia stand, as another explosion sounded closer. Wizards ran about everywhere trying to fight the attackers.

Mia tried to limp away from Harry to help, but he refused to let her go. She was already injured enough, she wouldn't be able to help in her condition. She agreed, as Harry picked her up, followed by Sirius to the portkey, grabbing on at the last moment, as one more explosion sounded just on the other side of the wall from where they had been.

As soon as they arrived in Hogwarts, the teachers who were sent to escort them back to the school conjured up a stretcher for Mia, taking her to the Hospital Wing as Dumbledore detained Harry and Sirius to explain what had happened to them.

A/N – I know that the chapter is short; the next one is a continuation of this chapter…but not exactly. It should take place the day after the attack.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

It had been a few days since the Ministry attack, enough time for Sirius to be brought up to date about everything that had happened. What happened to him, what happened to Harry, Neville's parents, the attacks, who was behind the attacks…and more importantly who the girl who saved him was…

It was quiet a shock to Sirius to find that two years had passed and his godson, was now dating not only the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore but a sorceress as well. He had no qualms about that at all, she saved him after all, and saved Harry as well in more ways than one.

Mia had recovered from most of her wounds, but was still ordered to stay in the Hospital Wing; she was still a little weak and sore from her experience. Mia had disclosed that Malae must have joined up with Voldemort, she knew that Mia would go into the veil to save Sirius…she knew about Harry as well…which frightened Mia more than anything.

As the rest of the students sat in the Great Hall at dinner that night, Mia lay in her bed in the Hospital Wing, the only occupant as of yet. She stared at the white ceilings as if they held the answers she sought, when would Malae attack?

No sooner had she thought that a piercing pain struck through her head, "It's time!" the sickening voice of Malae screeched in her head.

Mia sat straight up in the bed, before scrambling out of it…she had to warn her uncle. They had to get everyone out of the school and fast!

She ran as fast as she could down the halls and stairs heading for the Great Hall. She threw open the doors, running down the tables to where her uncle was. She ran straight up to Dumbledore, breathing heavily, "She's here!" she shouted…

But it was too late; a loud explosion resonated from the doors. They blew open with a force sending all the students flying back towards the teachers…all the students except for one.

Harry went flying the opposite way, smashing into the wall to the right of the doors. As soon as the dust from the explosion cleared a bald man with snake nose and eyes was revealed standing before the students with a black robe on. Many students screamed at the sight of none other than Voldemort!

Mia got up and ran to where Harry lay trying to get up, but was thrown back by an invisible wall. A large sheet of purple crackling energy was now visible to all who looked. Mia banged her fists on it trying to break through.

"So…this is Potter!" Voldemort shouted, voice coupled with a scratchy female voice. Mia's eyes widened in fear as she and the students watched Voldemort walk closer to Harry, lifting him up with his wand.

Mia shook her head; her worst fears confirmed…Malae had possessed Voldemort! She racked her brain trying to figure out what to do as Harry was thrown against another wall.

She looked back at the Headmaster, who shook his head. His power was too weak and unpracticed to do anything to help. She looked back at Harry, struggling to get up from the ground, before looking desperately at her uncle.

He shook his head once again, "_You cannot_," she heard him speak in her head, "_You're too weak…the strain will…_"

Mia locked eyes with him, "_I don't care_…" she replied, before turning back to the wall.

She put her hands together on the wall, slowly pushing them apart, creating a window in the wall. As soon as it was wide enough, she stepped through in time to see Voldemort using the Crucio curse on Harry.

She flung her arm out, sending Voldemort flying back, inadvertently proving to all that suspected that she could indeed use wandless magic.

She ran over to Harry who was shaking on the floor, "Harry," she muttered, holding her hands over his heart and his head, healing whatever it was that Voldemort had done to him.

Mia had just finished healing Harry when Voldemort stood and fired a curse at them. Mia stood quickly and deflected the spell using only her palm.

Harry was hunched over, breathing heavily as he tried to regain some of his sense. Mia's fists were clenched to her sides in anger.

"Leave him be Malae!" She yelled, confusing the many students who could clearly see that it was Voldemort before her.

"Awww, I don't think so," the scattered voice said, "What makes the pretty princess think I'd leave this body?"

Mia set her jaw before lunging to the left, bringing her hands up above her head. "Malnoe…shemera…podondo!" she shouted blasting a light green light from her hands, it went right through Voldemort. A figure appeared in the light, clearly female, and was blasted back into the wall as Voldemort fell used and weak to the ground.

The woman stood, black hair falling before half of her face revealing only one of her red eyes. She sneered as she shot a red light at Mia, who braced herself crossing her arms over her chest, hands rested in fists by her shoulders, a white light creating a sphere around her and Harry blocking the curse.

Mia looked back at Harry, this was too dangerous for him to remain beyond the wall Malae had created. As soon as Malae's attack subsided, Mia flung her arm out sending Harry flying at the purple wall, creating a window so he would make it safely through.

Unfortunately that one moment proved enough of a distraction for Malae to fire another spell at her, sending Mia flying into the wall behind her, cracking the stone pillar attached to the wall.

Malae smirked, and stepped forward back into Voldemort's body, which rose to the standing position stiffly.

Mia frowned as she stood again, arm bleeding. In order to get Malae out in the open she had to destroy the body that Malae would possess…she would have to kill Voldemort. She didn't want to, that would be crossing duties, it was Harry who was supposed to destroy Voldemort…but she had no other choice.

Mia snapped her fingers and four small blocks appeared before her, each with a cushion with an item on it. There was a cup, a necklace, a wand, and a scroll. She could see fear and recognition appear in the true Voldemort's eyes, he knew what she had summoned before her, the last of his Horcruxes!

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, hitting Mia with the all too familiar green light.

"NO!" Harry shouted, pounding at the purple wall, trying to get through to Mia…

Once the smoke from the blast cleared all could see that Mia was still standing…how?

Mia smiled sadly, "You can't kill something that doesn't want to die!" she shouted at him.

Voldemort's eyes widened as Mia turned to the Horcruxes. Taking a deep breath Mia summoned up each of the elements to destroy the four cherished items, for the elements were the only thing strong enough to safely destroy evil such as this. Once the feat was finished, Mia saw Voldemort fall to his knees, unable to summon the magic Malae would try to use. Mia walked quickly over to Voldemort in his time of vulnerability. Her hand started to glow green as she grabbed something within Voldemort and threw it across the room.

Malae hit the purple wall and fell to the floor as Mia summoned the only thing that could effectively destroy Voldemort, forgiveness…the ghosts of the many people who had died by Voldemort's hand began floating down from the ceiling, circling up around the man who caused the end of their life. Each walked up to the sorry excuse for a man, each forgiving him for taking their life. As the last apparition made its way to him, a bright white light surrounded Voldemort before being sucked into him. Light shot out from all parts of Voldemort's body, through his eyes, ears, arms, and feet. Until the light exploded from within him, taking him with it.

Voldemort was no more, everyone was in shock, especially Harry…but that didn't last long when their attention was once again drawn to the fight before them, Malae had hit Mia with a spell, sending her flying head first into the wall. With a sickening thud Mia fell to the ground, blood flowing from the gash on her forehead.

Malae smirked; this fool of a girl was always too concerned for the well being of others, it made her easily distracted, especially in this school with the classmates she'd become close to. Slowly she made her way to where Mia lay unmoving, her thick black dress swaying as she moved.

The students, even Slytherins, were shouted for Mia to wake up, banging against the wall trying to get through to her.

"Well, isn't this touching," Malae sneered, crouching down by Mia, "Looks like they don't want you to die…" She stood up, "Pity, though young sorceress. I wanted you to watch as I killed the one you loved…" Mia stirred, "But it's just as well that you will still die by my hands…and once you're gone…then I'll kill all that you held dear…starting with Harry…"

Suddenly a bright white light erupted from Mia, throwing Malae back across the room. The light was so bright that many students turned away, as did many teachers. Only one teacher, one headmaster, one grandfather, watched on with a sad look in his eyes, recognizing the power his granddaughter was exhibiting.

As the light dimmed, Mia could be seen…but she was different. She was wearing a long white long sleeved dress that reached the floor. It shimmered in the light of the room, changing colors at all angles, with bell sleeves whose end reached the floor as well. Her hair was now up in an intricate style held with two silver clips with gold chains connecting the two, holding up half of her hair in the back. There was a red stain on her arm where the blood was still flowing, and a long trail of blood on the side of her face from her cut. She held a small glowing golden ball of light in her hands.

Her eyes were closed behind her glasses, so she wouldn't have been able to see Malae pick herself up from the floor preparing her own ball of dark light in her hands. She brought her arms back before thrusting them out, sending the light at Mia. Mia's eyes snapped open as light shot out from between her hands, connecting up with Malae's.

The two sorceresses were now locked in a battle of strength and will. The black light seemed to be getting closer to Mia, devouring the small white light she was producing. Her glance drifted to where Harry was, their gazes locked for a moment before Mia smiled sadly, returning her gaze to Malae, a new determination in her eyes.

She pushed the light out, forcing the black back. The strain on Mia was obvious by the way she was shaking and swaying. She had also become very pale, and a drop of blood made it's way from her nose.

Albus Dumbledore stood by the purple wall separating him from his granddaughter, hands clutched tightly into fists. And to be quite honest, he was scared. Mia was tapping into her life energy, using that to fuel her magic. If this continued…it would not be good for Mia…

The white light had almost made it to Malae, who for once was actually looking distressed. She glared at Mia and pushed her black light out, Mia slid back into the wall, breathing heavily as she forced the last bit of magic she had in her at Malae. The white light got closer and closer till it finally touched Malae's hand…disintegrating it…

Malae's screams echoed as the light encompassed her, deteriorating into nothing but ashes as it passed over her. Mia changed back to normal, falling to her knees as the purple wall shattered. She started to fall to the side, almost hitting the floor when Harry caught her.

He held her in his arms, checking her pulse as Dumbledore ran up to him with Sirius and half the school behind them. Harry pressed his fingers to her pulse point, color leaving his face when he couldn't find a pulse.

He checked her breathing…she wasn't…

He laid her down, pushing down on her chest trying CRP to bring her back…

It wasn't working, when Professor Snape ran up, small red bottle in his hand, he opened it, taking a dropper filled with as slimy looking green potion in it. He held it over Mia's mouth, letting only one drop fall into it. A moment later, Mia gasped, taking a breath of air as the teachers conjured a stretcher for her, hurrying her to the Hospital Wing…

A/N – Is Mia alright? Will she recover from this attack? What does the future hold in store for Harry and Mia?


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Harry paced outside the Hospital Wing, Sirius sitting in a plush chair on the side of the door watching as his godson created a hole in the floor. For once, he could think of nothing to say to make him feel better. He couldn't lie to the boy and say that everything would be alright, no one was sure what would happen.

A scream resonated through the hallway and Harry was tempted to run into the room…But Sirius was up off the chair, holding him back.

A few tense moments later, the door opened to reveal a tired looking Grandfather. He smiled gently at Harry, holding the door open for the boy to enter.

Harry practically ran to where Mia was laying on the bed, holding something in her arms. As Harry got closer Mia smiled up at him, "Harry," she said tiredly, "Meet you daughter…"

Harry smiled down at the bundle sleeping in his wife's arms, wisps of brown hair sticking up through the pink blanket she was wrapped in. He leaned over, placing a kiss on Mia's forehead. He had only ever felt this relieved one other time in his life. Five years ago, when Mia lay in this same bed after Malae had attacked the school…he hadn't known if she'd live…

_(Flashback)_

_Harry had sat on a plush chair just outside the Hospital Wing, not staring at anything in particular…he couldn't. If he looked up and saw what wing he was in, it would just confirm that what he had just witnessed did actually happen…and Mia was in there fighting for her life…and he hadn't done anything to help her…_

_He clenched his hands into fists on his lap, it was his fault._

_Just then the doors opened and Sirius stepped out, solemn expression on his face. Harry could feel tears welling up in his eyes once again. He bowed his head, not wanting Sirius to see him cry. The older man simply knelt next to the devastated boy, and hugged him as he cried. He had never seen Harry this way before, so hopeless and scared…he had promised James that he'd protect Harry…fine job he'd done…_

_After a few minutes, once the boy's tears had subsided, Sirius brought his face up, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm going to be honest with you Harry. It looks pretty bad. Not even Dumbledore knows what will happen at this point. Mia's lost a lot of blood, and something called Life energy." Seeing the confused look on his godson's face, he continued, "Life Energy is like the energy that keeps you alive. It's like a last resort for a wizard in battle…to tap into life energy to fuel your magic. Once that runs out…your life is over. Mia's ran out, but Professor Snape used a new sorcerous potion meant to help revitalize one's life energy. Too many wizards were dieing in the war with Voldemort, we needed some way to save the last lingering remains of the Energy. The potion basically doubles the energy to the point where the wizard can live. If Mia pulls through, it will take her a while to build up her energy again." Sirius sighed, rubbing his face. "You can go see her…"_

_Harry stood slowly and made his way into the Hospital Wing, and over to Mia's bed. He sat there and waited. That was all he did, he talked to her and held her hand, but mostly waited and watched, and hoped for the best._

_A week went by with no dramatic change in Mia's condition, and Harry was beginning to lose hope. Graduation came, but Harry refused to go to the ceremony, he refused to leave Mia's side. He could hear the music for the graduates, and some of the speeches, but he was more concerned for Mia._

_He listened as the names were called off; he turned to look at the doors of the Hospital wing as they called his name. Then he heard it…_

"_Congratulations Harry…"_

_The voice was weak and hoarse, but just the fact that he heard it drew Harry's attention back to Mia, who looked up at him tiredly and smiled…_

_(End Flashback)_

A soft whimper brought Harry out of his memories, to see his little girl's eyes start to open, green like his.

"What should we name her?" Mia asked, trying for the life of her to think of a name.

Harry thought, when a name hit him, "Emma Lily…Emily…"

Mia smiled, "Perfect…"

Harry smiled as well and leaned down to kiss his wife. "Should I let Ron and Hermione in?"

Mia nodded, cuddling Emily.

Harry laughed as he got up to go invite his friends in. He remembered, the day of graduation, Ron and Hermione had come to check up on him and Mia, bringing their diplomas with them. Upon seeing Mia awake, Hermione burst into tears and hugged her, apologizing profusely for everything. Ron came over as well, apologizing in his own word stumbling way. Mia forgave them, and it was the start of a beautiful friendship for all of them.

Harry and Mia had gotten jobs at Hogwarts, Harry as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher of course, and Mia as the Potions teacher, they both took over for Professor Dumbledore and McGonnagal as Headmaster and Mistress when they retired. Sirius even got a job there as well…teaching Animagus techniques to the 7th year students.

Ron became an Auror, married Hermione the new Minister of Magic, and had about three children already.

Harry smiled…this was the life…

The End

A/N – Sorry if the beginning confused anyone, I wanted to try to surprise everyone. I was on vacation with my family a few days ago to Niagara Falls. The six hour ride was enough to finish this story. Hope you liked it!


End file.
